


Can I stay?

by arrowtomyheart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, First Time, Gang AU, Harry & Liam & Zayn and Niall are in the gang, House Party, Liam needs anger therapy, Louis likes Niall the most - Nouis, M/M, Niall likes to blow things up, One Shot, Rich Louis, Since Louis joined the gang he cries more, Top Harry, Violence, Virgin Louis, a little of smut, as i write i add new tags lol, but everything ends up happily, enjoy...?, for Niall everything's funny, idk what more, lol, longest one shot ever, one of main characters gets hurt in the end, roller coaster of emotions, street wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowtomyheart/pseuds/arrowtomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought that escaping his rich life would be easy, but he didn't expected to end up in a street gang and falling in love with certain curly gang member.<br/>Follow his roller coaster of a journey through sadness, fear, happiness, heartbreak and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I stay?

**Author's Note:**

> So here finally, finally is my first one shot :) sleepless nights and dreamy work hours bring this to you !  
> First of all i hope you are going to enjoy it as much as i enjoyed to write it, i couldn't literally wait to get home from work and get my hands on laptop keyboard and write this.  
> When i first mentioned about this one shot i said it will take few days to finish, but it's been almost two weeks(?) now, it's because i wasn't sure how long this was going to be, but it turned out longer than i expected. wow Probably i should have posted this in two parts, i never thought for it to be this long :O forgive me! haha  
> A little warning for those who are violence sensitive, there are few parts with it and if it's too bad for you let me know and i'll talk you through that part.  
> Let me know what you think, even if you hate it, tell me. i love to hear critics, they only make me do better and prove myself.  
> Okay, i'm shutting up, enjoy :)
> 
> oh oh. this work title is, of course, inspired by Harry's tattoo "Can I Stay?" ^.^

 

“Louis do this, Louis do that. I’m fucking tired of all this bullshit” Louis cursed under his breath. He currently was making his bed. As his mother taught him it had to be perfect, with all corners nicely folded and put under the mattress. He kind of hated his life. He had to be the perfect son of his mother and father and role model to his four younger sisters with another two on the way. God, he swears they keep popping out of his mother like change from cash machines. They are quite prestige family, known by everyone in London’s highest society. Every morning his mother brings him freshly ironed shirt and pressed trousers. His shoes were always have to be shiny and hair perfectly done. Once in a while they would call a hairdresser over to cut his overgrown hair, which was just a few millimetres longer than last month, and he didn’t really saw a point in that, but he had no word in anything, he just had to smile and thank everyone for spending their time on him. Obviously making his life more miserable, but he couldn’t say a shit about it, no, no, he was schooled in best Britain’s schools and taught the best manners.

But in days like today, he was fed up with his life. Starting form this stupid, idiotic bed and finishing with his itchy trousers. “God, I hate my life” Louis murmured giving up on the bed spread and plopping down on the bed. He hung his head back looking at the ceiling just thinking. Anyone who saw him wanted to be him, live his life and right now Louis would change that for anything, just to get out. It all looked nice and pleasant from outside, like, who wouldn’t want money and live a rich life? Have a personal car drive you everywhere and credit cards with amount of money you could buy a tropic island. He could just wave his hand and have a flight to any country and any city on any part of the world he would like, as simple as that. That would be the bright side of it all, but the side he hates the most is these constant dinner parties. Tea afternoons, with old and wrinkled people his parents have to meet to keep up the appearances. They always make Louis disgusted. The smell of medicine mixed with outrageously expensive perfume just makes him feel sick. The way they treat him, like a 5 year old, pinching his cheeks and cooing how adorable he is and how much he have grown. Bleh! He isn’t a child anymore, he is fucking 21 years young and he still lives with his parents, because “What is ours, is yours pumpkin and that means you don’t have to find your own place” his mother said in that tiny voice people use when talk to their pets. She just knows that if he leaves this house, he will leave it for good. And she just tries to postpone that for another century or so, Louis is quite sure of that.

He is disgusted, really, really disgusted with his life. “God, please help me to survive this luncheon” Louis prays quietly, getting up from the bed and making his way over to mirror to fix his obviously not perfect hair.

There is a light knock on his bedroom door and his annoying mother’s voice calling him “Boo Bear are you ready? You know we can’t let these precious people wait”.

“Yes ma’am” Louis answers with a roll of his eyes and straightens his bow tie. Like, who the fuck wears bowties in 21st century?

Me, Louis the fucking Tomlinson. That’s who.

He takes another deep breath and exits his bedroom. He goes down the hall, sliding his fingers over perfectly polished surfaces to leave marks, he enjoys that, he enjoys making other life miserable, just as his. He rushes down the stairs skipping every second step and with a loud thud lands at the end of staircase.

“Ma’am, Louis is scratching the floors again!” His younger sister Felicite shouts to their mother.

Louis just rolls his eyes and goes to take a seat on the couch, won’t even bothering that his perfectly pressed trousers will have a wrinkled lines.

“Louis Tomlinson” his mother says calmly. She doesn’t even yell or shout. She always keeps her voice steady and patient for him. Louis still wonders how she hasn’t broken yet. “I can’t have the men come here every week and fix our expensive floors after you. Either you keep that in mind of we will send you off to boarding school your father and I have looked over” she says crossing her arms over her chest above the obvious baby bump.

“Sorry ma’am, it won’t happen again” Louis mumbles. He has no other choice though, because there is no way in hell he is going to some sort of prison for rich boys. He has heard a lot of bad things and that’s not the place he wants to go.

“Car is here Jay, we shall go now” Louis father Dan says coming through the main door from outside. He approaches his wife and softly kisses her on the temple, before turning around and motioning with a hand gesture for everyone to follow through the door.

As always they are taking the limousine. Louis hates this car. They have plenty of other cars in the garage, but they always have to take this one.

Louis climbs in the car first, not even acknowledging the man holding the door open for him. He takes the furthest seat in the limousine and instantly slides out of his pocket phone. He isn’t interested to join in in any kind of conversation.

Soon enough they arrive at the place. They have luncheon with some old lady that has an important role in his father’s job. As Louis would say, they are here to kiss her ass as much as it takes that after she dies she leaves the company for his father to run. Louis doesn’t get into much detail, he doesn’t really care.

When they get out of the car in front of posh looking restaurant Louis mother pulls him back by the hand and whispers swiftly in his ear, “Behave Louis Tomlinson, if you mess this up, I will send you off to that school with first plane today”.

Louis swallows and feels little frightened by his mother’s tone. She always sugar-coats him at home but when it comes to serious business deals or events, she always have this demanding and strict tone, which makes Louis skin crawl with fear. He nods and voices “Understood ma’am”.

“Good boy” He hears his mother say and with that they are being pulled into the restaurant.

Everything goes as smooth as it can go, Louis assumes. He’s been behaving, laughing at the right moments and answering every question thrown his way by the old lady with a smile and “thank you”. He could be a greatest actor of all times, he thinks. He can fool almost everyone. He’s been sitting outside the restaurant for almost 10 minutes, just finally enjoying being alone and out of there. Of course he politely excused himself saying that he needs to use the bathroom, but since then he haven’t returned, he probably won’t till it’s almost time to leave. He has behaved okay? But it doesn’t mean he has to stay there.

Suddenly he hears a loud noise, a noise of something blowing up and then there is black sleek car, an old looking Chevrolet, speeding past him with roaring engine leaving a black train of smoke behind it. From passenger seat window there is a blonde guy leaning out and shouting “Hell yeah motherfuckers!” and fist pumping the air, laughing and looking behind them. Obviously to the scene they left.  Soon enough they are gone from Louis vision and he notices that he is smiling.

Something about the scene makes Louis think. What kind of life is outside? By the look of that guy it seems pretty exciting. Louis doesn’t know what they did there and why they were driving away so fast. So he gets up and slowly walks to the known place. As closer he gets to the corner of the building he starts to see black, thick smoke coming into his vision. When he rounds the corner he stops in his tracks, mouth hanging open. That seems like a car, and it’s burning. It wouldn’t be something to be shocked about right? Because he has played loads of video games and watched tons of movies with burning car scenes in them, but the thing is that in the car Louis can clearly spot a body. Burning car with person sitting in it. Cold sweat covers Louis skin instantly and he slowly walks backwards to the street he came from. He almost gets a heart attack when strong arm wraps around his bicep and he spins around to face his angry looking father.

“What are you doing here?” he demands and shakes Louis by his arm, holding so strongly making it painful.

“I-I was…” Louis stutters obviously afraid to anger his father more.

“Back to the car! Now!” his father shouts and pushes him forward the way he came, making Louis almost topple over his feet.

Louis rushes quickly to the car that is already parked by the restaurant and everyone seated in it. When he climbs in he receives an angry stare from his mother, not even caring his sisters pleas to “be careful with my new shoes!”

He sits back into his corner and stares out if the window as car starts driving. He stares and thinks about the burning car. He actually just saw how car drove away from crime scene. He feels the same anxious and scared of the thought altogether and instead pulls his attention away with playing with his phone.

When they get home Louis instantly runs up to his room and loudly bangs the door behind him. He doesn’t care what that could mean. All he wants is get out of these stupid clothes and hide under the blankets in the dark.

He literally rips off his clothes leaving them a mess on the ground and slides under the covers. He can feel a slight hint of smoke coming from his hair and he squeezes his eyes shut at the memory. He doesn’t remember the moment when he falls asleep.

He wakes up sweaty and out of breath in his dark room. He glances at the thick curtained window seeing that it’s closed now. He climbs out of bed turning on his bedside lamp and noticing that his clothes are gone from the floor as well. He approaches the window and looks outside. Its pitch black, with few stars decorating the night sky. The street lamps are long off, weird, making whole street and space around the houses surround with darkness. There is a faint light coming from the swimming pool and it’s enough to mark trails over the back lawn.

When Louis is about to go back to sleep he sees something strange coming down the street. At first he can’t understand what is it, but when it stops next to house to Louis’ he sees that it’s a car. It has no lights on, like it’s hiding, doesn’t want to be seen. Louis rushes over to his nightstand and flicks off the light running as fast as he can back to the window. He comes back just in time to see light switch on into the interior of the car. Louis recognizes the blonde guy straight away. Like the last time he isn’t alone, he sees another one by the wheel, his back turned to Louis, dressed all black, and he seems like talking to other two in the back seat. Louis can’t see them, they are too far back and the light doesn’t fall on them. Fear runs over his body and he slides with his back against the wall where the window is, down on the floor. “What if they are coming for me? What if they know I saw them and now came to kill me as well?” Louis thinks, his breath catch with fear and he feels his eyes starting to glass over with tears. He hears low sound of someone closing the door of the car. He swallows and slowly rises from the ground to look out of the window. He watches as the blonde guy approaches the parked car by the road stopping at the driver’s door. He is alone; the rest of the man seems to have stayed in the car. The light is now off, but Louis can see pale arms shuffling around by the wheel.

The blonde guy crouches down by the door and does something Louis can’t see. The next moment the blonde guy gets up and quickly rushes back to the black car. He jumps in and the car with screech of tires against the smooth asphalt speeds away leaving a cloud of smoke where it stood. Louis stands there looking out of the window at the empty space, he blinks once, blinks twice and car blows up. The noise it makes sets all street on alarm. There is noise of car alarms parked by the houses and even the ones still in garage. Louis squeezes his ears shut from the noise and watches how people rush outside from the houses to try and extinguish the burning car.

The next morning when Louis wakes up he decides to lie in the bed for a while. He knows if he will stay like this for too long they will come and wake him up, because there are no way you can miss a breakfast in Tomlinson’s household. He stares up at the ceiling trying to overcome the feeling in his eyes. They feel like they would be full of sand, itchy, he can say for sure they are red, but that’s only because he hasn’t slept well. All night since the car blow up, he’s been awake most of the time; every time he felt like finally sleeping he had a feeling that there is someone watching him and that made it even worse to try and close his eyes. At the end he lost a battle with his tiredness and somehow fell asleep, but to be woken up by sunlight.

He groans and rolls out of the bed, sleepily padding over to bathroom. He stops at the mirror in front of the sink and looks on himself. He is so empty, what it would be like if he had a tattoo? He turns a little to the left to get his right arm into the view, yeah, that would be the arm which he would ink. That brings back a memory when he was little, he used to draw a little scribbles on his arms with pen. His mother would shout at him and rub his arms red with soap to get them off and clean. He liked the look of it, he liked how the black ink decorated his skin, but there is no way he could get any now, his mother would have a heart attack and his father probably would cut his arm off. But still it would be nice, maybe later, later when he has his own life he could do that, have something inked on his skin.

After showering when he enters his room he sees that there isn’t any clothes for him left to be worn, he is happy, but not for long, because that means something isn’t right. He goes over to his closet, he have so many clothes, but he never had a chance to wear them really. All the time there was pressed clothes waiting on his bed, all these luncheons and parties to attend with his parents and now when he finally have a chance to choose what to wear he can’t decide. After a long thinking and digging through his closet and all the shelves he decides on blue shirt and cuffed jean shorts. He had forgotten how it felt to wear jeans. It feels nice; it feels different, pleasant even. He accompanies his outfit with dark blue TOMS with no socks, just how he likes it and leaves his hair dry as they are; he isn’t going to bother with styling them.

“Finally decided to join us at the breakfast table?” his father asks looking over his business paper page he is holding. His sisters chattering quietly in the background with mother about some school shit.

“Good morning” Louis says cheerily, he isn’t going to let them spoil his good mood. He takes a seat in his usual spot at the table and waits when the waiter stops to fill his tea. He grabs one of the perfectly cooked croissants and takes a bite of it, waiting for his breakfast to be delivered. It’s always the same, full English breakfast. He looks over at his sisters and parents plates and they are halfway done, that means he is been missing like 30 minutes of breakfast, they eat so slow, it really amuses Louis, how little pieces you have to cut to make it last that long and they don’t even eat all of it, he can say for sure that’s what they will leave on their plates when they supposed to be finished with breakfast.

When their waiter sets his plate in front of Louis his stomach turns at the sight of breakfast he’s been having for most of his life. But today is different, he’s in good mood so he slides his plate a little further away from himself and he looks up at the waiter. “I feel like changing up my breakfast, can you bring me Choco puffs and milk?” he asks, when a silence drops over the table he adds “Please?” forcing a smile. Waiter disappears into the kitchen and Louis catches his parents sharing a look over the table. It’s not even 5 minutes when in front of him are set said Choco puffs and milk with bowl. He fills it with cereals and adds milk enjoying the chocolaty taste on his tongue. After a moment his sisters all as one excuses themselves from breakfast table and Louis is left alone with his parents.

“What’s happening today? Isn’t there any plans for today?” Louis asks out of curiosity and just to end the silence over the table.

His mother looks again at his father and he nods just slightly, Louis frowns. “That’s what we wanted to talk with you about Louis” his mother then adds looking at him. Louis swallows and hums in approval for her to continue. “I and your father have decided that,” she looks down at the napkin in her hands, away from Louis questioning gaze and after visibly taking a deep breath she finishes with “to send you to boarding school”.

Louis mouth drops open from surprise and remaining Choco puffs and milk flows out of his mouth, staining his jean shorts and shirt. He tries to swallow the rest and he croaks out “What?”

“You are leaving tomorrow, you have today to pack things you’ll need” his mother adds and stands from the table, heading into the kitchen. Louis can see that her hands are slightly shaking; by the way she holds her cup.

Louis recollects all his willpower and thinks, he rewinds the words he just heard and he feels anger boil inside of him, he jumps up from the chair and shouts after his mother “you can’t fucking do this to me!” anger clear in his voice.

“Watch your mouth son” his father calmly says and Louis just gapes like a fish in surprise. “We aren’t going to change anything about it and that’s that” he adds folding his paper in two and placing on the table.

Louis flails his arms unable to get any other words out of his mouth and harshly pushes his chair back making it screech over the wooden floor leaving white marks on the surface. He whips around and rushes upstairs to his room skipping every second step. He bangs his door with force and he jumps into his already perfectly made bed. He lies there for what feels like hours face first into the covers, just thinking. A fucking boarding school? What the hell did he do? Yesterday he behaved, he was polite. He hasn’t played any pranks in years on anyone. Fuck, he just missed the end of the luncheon, what’s the big deal? “Shit, shit, shit” he swears under his breath. He rolls over on his back and thinks some more. He can’t let them send him away, his life will be more miserable than it is now. He should just leave. “Yes!” he sits up in his bed and his head spins a little from too forced movement. Yes, that’s what he is going to do; he will leave this fucking house and his family and just live. On his own, have a little apartment somewhere in town, find a job, maybe if he is lucky enough something related to football. That would be so amazing. He smiles, his good mood returning at the thought. He climbs out of bed and decides that he is going to leave at night, when everyone will be sleeping.

 

The rest of the day he spends in his room listening to loud music and packing. He doesn’t care how many times there was knocks on his door to ask for him to turn it down, he ignored them all, because after all they are going to send him away. Well, Louis is going to send himself to better place, he laughs at the thought what his parent faces would look like when they come tomorrow morning into his room to find him gone already.

He finds some old duffel bag under his bed and stuffs it with toothpaste and toothbrush, few clean shirts, jeans and sweats and TOMS, adding his favourite jumper. He changes out of his dirty clothes settling on white striped shirt with red tight jeans. He admires himself in the mirror and thrusts his hips into the rhythm of music.

When clock in his phone shows 11:00 PM he knows it’s time to leave. Everyone has to be sleeping already and if he won’t do it now, he won’t have another choice. He pulls on his dark glittery jacket and black TOMS, dropping a duffel bag over his shoulder. When he reaches for his rooms’ doorknob he turns around to scan his room for the last time. As good as his life was, this was his prison for 21 year, and he waves at the emptiness of his room and tries to force a moist away from his eyes. He is about to exit the room when he stops, turns around and heads over to his table, he opens one of his drawers, takes out the paper with his family initials on the corner of it and grabs the pen. He decides that he at least owns them a goodbye letter, so they won’t run looking for him. And he writes..

_Dear Mother, Father and sisters,_

_Don’t worry if you find that I’m not here. This is my goodbye. I left for good, anyway you were about to send me away and it would be the same, so I decided to take it upon myself and just leave. Don’t worry about me, I bet you won’t HA! Don’t run looking for me, because I’m old enough to be living on my own, yes, I’m 21, and I won’t be coming back. Hey, it’s better for yourselves, no more stress mom_ (he writes, because he knows how his mother despise him calling her mom) _and no more fixing things after me. You have been… okay family, I guess, but it’s time. : )_

_Have a happy life,_

_Your used to be son, Louis Tomlinson._

He takes the paper, folds it in half and slides inside the envelope, licking the sticky places to close it. He scrunches his face at the taste, he never liked it. It reminds him of the Christmas time when all his family sat at the table and signed Christmas cards to send out and he was the one responsible to lick every envelope, close it and put in the box with others. He writes neatly ‘ _For my beautiful family’_ on the front of envelope and sets it on his bed, where his parents would see it straight away when coming through his bedroom door. After it’s done he finally heads out of his room not even looking back. He quietly sneaks down the stairs and out of the house, taking the back door.

He feels like he’s been walking for hours now. His feet feel heavy from tiredness and he tries to suppress the yawn and his eyes from falling shut. He’s been walking streets upon streets, waking dogs and making them bark. His head hurts and he spots a bus station. He decides to take a seat, have a rest a little. He sets his duffel bag next to him and he pulls out his phone, it shows 3:45 AM, “Wow” he whispers, eyes widening. He didn’t thought he walked THAT long already. He leans back against the backrest of the chair and scans his surroundings. He doesn’t think he has been on this part of the city, or he has been, but in the dark it looks so different. He curls up more in his jacket, cold starting to bite at his bones, he feels his eye lids getting heavier and heavier, and that’s when he finally gives up on the fight and falls asleep.

 

A loud honking noise shakes him awake. He looks around himself with wide eyes trying to understand where he is, why he isn’t in his bed at home, when he remembers and notices the bus in front of him, door open and old looking driver staring at him. “Will ‘ya take the bus, boy?” the driver asks and Louis notices he have missing few teeth.

“No, thanks” Louis says and shakes his head. Bus honks one more time to make Louis jump slightly and drives away leaving stinky air behind.

Louis stretches and feels for his duffel bag. He visibly sighs feeling relieved that nobody stole it from him. He is heavy sleeper and he knows he wouldn’t even feel if someone would drag him by his feet somewhere else. He reaches in the bag to check the time, its 10:12 AM, his family definitely have found the letter already and there aren’t any phone calls so they won’t be looking for him, which is kind of good. He sits for a moment and thinks what to do next when his stomach grumbles from hunger and he decides that, that’s what with he should start, have a breakfast and then decide where to go and what to do. He needs his cup of tea in the mornings, always.

He walks another 20 minutes down the streets till finally he spots a bakery. “Perfect” he says and heads over to the building. When he enters the sweet smell of muffins and tea fill his nostrils making his mouth water. He scans the stands and decides on blueberry muffin and hot Yorkshire’s tea.

“Do you accept credit cards?” Louis asks the old looking woman behind the register.

“Yes, sir” She says and Louis internally cringes at the statement. He hands her his credit card with a smile though.

The old woman taps away on her register and asks Louis to enter the pin number, after he’s done so, he notices the old lady furrowing her grey brows and she asks for him to repeat the pin number again, he does so.

“I’m sorry sir, but your card was declined” she says after a moment looking up from the little screen on her register.

“Excuse me?” Louis asks surprised, “I’m sure it has to be some mistake…” he stops, thinking. Of course, his father would go such so far as block all of his cards, fucking bastard. “It’s okay, I’ll pay with cash then” he says, digging in his pocket to get out some cash, he hands it over to her in exchange with the credit card. “I’m sorry about that” Louis says to the old lady picking up his muffin and tea with the change.

He sits by the window and slowly drinks on his hot tea, eating his muffin. First thing he should do is find a place to stay. He doesn’t want to spend another night on the streets, it’s cold and he knows he fell asleep because he was tired, but what tonight? He can’t keep walking till he fells tired enough to just drop sleep somewhere. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cash, setting it on the table, counting. “34 pounds and 37 cents, shit” he swears. He didn’t think this through properly. He should have taken cash not that stupid credit card. He should have guessed that his father wouldn’t make it that easy for him. “Fuck, shit, shit” he swears and lets out a little laugh at himself, how ironic, no he is homeless, there isn’t any chance he would get even a room in the hotel for that amount of money he have. “Perfect” he sighs and leans back on the chair. After he’s done with his tea and muffin he stuffs all of his money back in his pockets, drops over shoulder his duffel bag and exits the bakery, before stopping at the bin by the door, breaking his credit card in two and throwing it in the bin. He has no plan what to do next or where to go.

The sun is slowly setting upon city colouring all the buildings in orange and dark blue tones. Louis has been wondering around for hours now. He allowed himself to have a hotdog for lunch with disgustingly cheap tea. He still can taste it on his tongue. He has to find place to stay soon, because when the sun sets, he will be left alone in the darkness of city, only street lamps showing where to go. He doesn’t like this feeling, where he goes and he doesn’t even know where, he still hasn’t decided what to do next, with no money, nothing. While walking he came to a point where he was about to just turn back where he came from and go home, but the thought of him being sent away stopped him. “Damn it, why my life has to be so complicated?” he whispers under his breath.

“Man, that’s so cool!” a voice shouts somewhere on Louis right followed by laughter and Louis turns his head to look who it is. At first he doesn’t see anyone, just the car park with few cars parked in it. He squeezes his eyes to see better, damn him for not taking his glasses with him, he finally spots a few bodies. Louis stops, should he go over and ask where he is? What if they are some kind of street gang with guns? What if they kill him? What if he is in one of those London parts people warn you not to end up at? Millions of thoughts run through his mind and is disturbed by firework shooting up in the sky. Reds, yellows and greens decorates the sky with little sparks like a stars and Louis just stands there and watches in awe. When all goes quiet again he looks back at the car park and he recognizes the blond head. He’s dressed in white t-shirt with jean vest on top of it, black jeans and white high top sneakers. He smiles at himself, because isn’t it ironic that every time he sees the blonde guy there are something blowing up? He is just pleased that this time it isn’t a car. He contemplates whether or not he should go over. What if they recognize him from the day Louis came across the burning car with body in it? If they decide to kill him for that, his days finally free are over. But then again, the blond guy doesn’t seem so frightening, he doesn’t seem like someone who would hurt Louis or anyone really and Louis finds himself approaching the group of guys.

Louis crosses the road and slowly walks over to the group. As he gets closer and closer he finally can see 4 of them clearly. The blonde guy is doing something on the ground with another bloke who is all muscles in white tank and blue jeans hanging low on his hips, wearing red sneakers, and light brown hair, few tattoos scattered on his right arm. He doesn’t look scary at all, Louis appreciates his kind eyes. Maybe his muscles would have to scare him, but eyes give him away. “Okay, that’s two out of two” Louis murmurs thinking that it wouldn’t be that bad as he thought. He scans the car park further and discovers the old Chevrolet with two other guys leaning against it. One of them has black raven hair up in a quiff; he is smoking a joint, puffing white smoke circles up in the air. He is wearing worn leather jacket and white t-shirt underneath with black jeans and heavy looking boots. He is rather skinny, all sharp cheek bones, dark hazel eyes, in the darkness of car park they look almost black, but it kind of fits him, Louis would rather see him on the covers of those stupid fashion magazines his mother subscribes, he couldn’t imagine a guy like him on the streets. The fourth guy, Louis doesn’t even know where to start. He can tell he is tall, probably the tallest out of the bunch, but he is hunching and that makes him look the same height and the guy next to him. He is looking over at the two guys fiddling with the fireworks, his dark curly hair swept away from his square, pale face with brown headscarf. He have deliciously full red lips and Louis catches himself spending his time on them longer than necessary, looking how they form slow, long words and when he smiles a dimple pops out on his left cheek and Louis swears he could drink anything out of it. He’s got lean and muscular torso, not that muscular as the other guy, but he isn’t far behind, his muscles are more defined, not big, covered in black t-shirt. His longs legs are stretched in front of him clad in tight black jeans as well and brown boots. When the guy lifts his left arm Louis notices that almost all of it is covered in tattoos. But there is one thing that doesn’t come out as scary as it should be. He supposed to be bad boy, right? Being in the gang and all that. Then why the hell his long, slender fingers are holding a banana?

Louis chuckles at the ground and when he lifts his gaze he finds all four of them looking at him. Louis stops in his tracks and the next moment the muscular guy has him pinned against the car, it’s security alarm goes off and fills the car park, the guy is holding his fist in the air, ready to collide with Louis’ jaw as he shouts “Did Grimshaw sent you!?!”, anger takes over his used to be kind eyes and Louis visibly swallows trying to compress the situation. “Answer me!” the guy shouts again over the noise, pulling Louis away from the car and slamming him back on it, holding at his collar of the jacket he’s wearing.

“Shut the fuck up you old garbage” the blonde guy by his side kicks the car in the tires, against which Louis’ is pinned at and it falls quiet, setting the car park in silence again.

“N-no, he..did..not..tsss..no..I-I” Louis stutters unable to compose words.

“Let him go Li” the curly guy finally talks and his voice is more beautiful up close, slow and deep. He takes last bite of his banana and throws it somewhere behind his shoulder. He slowly approaches Louis and the guy who’s got him pinned down, followed by the other one.

The guy drops his hold on Louis and backs away one step, his dark eyes watching Louis every move.

“Speak” the curly demands, crossing his long arms over his chest, looking at Louis expectantly with his deep green eyes.

Louis takes deep breath and he feels that his face is covered in thin blanket of sweat, but he doesn’t dare to brush it away, scared that they could hurt him. “I-I…” Louis starts and the muscular guy tries to take step closer to him, he looks like he can’t wait to beat the living shit out of Louis, but the blonde guy grabs him by the arm and pulls him back. Louis swallows, “I don’t know any Grishmaw,” the blonde guy tries to hold back a laugh and Louis knows he got it wrong, “I’m just lost, please don’t hurt me” he says and his voice breaks at the end making him sound like a strangled cat.

“He is clearly lying, just let me beat the shit out of him already Haz!” muscular guy shouts again and Louis presses further into the car, hoping to be invisible.

“NO!” Louis screams high pitched when the guy steps closer. “I swear! I-I…nobody sent me, please just tell me where t-to got to get back to River Road and you never see me again…” Louis pleads, he wants home, he wants to be safe. He feels tears streaking over his hot cheeks.

“Calm down Li, will ‘ya? Look at the kid, he clearly isn’t one of Grimshaws’ guys, have you seen them cry?” the guy in leather jacket mocks, making the blonde and muscular laugh with him and Louis feels a little uncomfortable, he feels like he is back in school where much richer kids where making fun out of him. He uses the moment to swipe at his tear streaked cheeks.

“Everyone shut up!” the curly guy shouts and car park fills with silence, all Louis can hear is his rapid breathing and his heartbeat, he wonders if they can hear it too. “Didn’t you hear where he is from? River Road boys, this kid is princess” he smirks showing his perfect teeth.

“I-I’m not princess” Louis whispers.

“Let’s go guys, we have things to do” the curly says and turns around walking to the car.

“What? You going to let him go like that? I still could beat the shit out of him” the muscular guy says after the curly and Louis trembles with fear.

“No beating Li, let’s go” curly says and gets in the car by the wheel. The muscular guy looks at Louis with sad eyes and a pout and Louis could literally pee in his pants, because that guy is sad that he can’t hit Louis, he whines and follows like a sad puppy the other two guys who head over to the car as well.

When they are in safe distance Louis collects all willpower he have to pull away from the car and walk as quickly as he can away from the bunch before they change their mind about beating him just for fun.

“Hey princess, wait up!” Louis stops in his tracks and thought about how to escape gun bullets while running flows through his mind. He swallows and slowly turns around, he sees blonde guy running over to him. “You forgot your bag” he says and Louis notices his duffel in his hand, he can’t recall the moment it fell off his shoulder. Louis looks past the blonde guy and the rest of guys are watching them, except the muscular one, he is sitting at the back and punching the seat in front of him. Louis swallows, imagining it could be his body.

The blonde guy approaches him and hands over the bag smiling, “there ‘ya go, try not to lose it next time” he winks at Louis; Louis likes him the most, even though he laughed at him, but he seems to laugh about everything.

“T-thanks” Louis croaks out his voice barely audible from crying and fear.

“You were looking for River Road yeah?” he asks to Louis and he nods frantically. “Take the street on left and go all the way straight, you’ll get there soon enough” blonde guy continues.

“Thanks” Louis says again and clears his throat.

“Let’s move Ni” the curly guy shouts from behind them roaring the engine, making the smoke from exhaust come out in big white clouds.

“Good luck mate” the blond guy says at last and heads back to the car.

Louis should be happy that they are finally leaving, but as sick as it sounds he is afraid now to be left alone. If some other gang will find him, he isn’t sure he will be left just with tear streaked cheeks and a startle. He really could just give up on this living his own life as free man, but the thought of returning back home and being sent to that jail of a boarding school doesn’t sound so great, so he does the last thing he would expect himself to do, he calls after the blond guy.

“Wait!” he shouts loud enough and the blonde guy stops and turns around looking at him. “D-do you think i-i could hang out with you guys?” Louis asks unsure.

The blonde guy looks at him without blinking an eye and then he erupts in fit of laughter. “You joking, right?” he says after he’s been laughed enough.

“No?” Louis questions.

“Get your Irish ass over to the car Niall! Now!” the curly guy shouts again and Louis learns that the blonde guy is called Niall. Nice, pleasant name.

“Please? I left my home and I really don’t want to go back and I’m afraid to stay on the streets alone” Louis pleads; he is ready to get on his knees to beg if needed.

“Hey Haz, Princess wants to join us, what d’ya think?” Niall says to the curly and Louis sees them laugh as well. He doesn’t answer though.

“Leave him Ni, let’s just go” curly ads clearly on the edge of annoyance.

“Please” Louis begs again.

“’Cmon Haz, give him a chance” Niall says again and curly guy shakes his head in thought.

“Damn it, get your ass and your fucking toy in the car now” Curly says clearly annoyed and Niall turns and grins at Louis.

“’Cmon mate, let’s go” he says and motions for Louis to follow him. Louis moves his feet as fast as he can and as soon as he is next to Niall he drapes his arm around Louis shoulders and leads him to the car. “I’m Niall, nice to meet ‘ya” he says and extends his hand for a handshake.

“I’m Louis; thank you for convincing him to allow me to come with you guys” Louis shakes his hand and breathes with relief. At least this night he won’t spend alone.

“’S alright, dontcha worry mate. You’ll sit in the back with those two” Niall motions at the back and opens the front door, folds the passenger seat and lets Louis climb in. “Squeeze guys, we have a guest” Niall says and the other two grumbles annoyed.

Louis climbs in and finds himself next to the muscular guy, he looks at Louis with a look he can’t really explain, but Louis can feel that he isn’t his favourite. “You are sitting in my spot” the muscular guy says eyeing Louis.

“S-sorry, we can switch?” Louis offers with forced smile, he really wants to get on this guy’s good side.

The guy nods his head and easily lifts Louis over his lap, Louis shrieks taken by surprise, not manly sound at all, and hits his head against the roof, next thing he knows he is seated between the two guys with his duffel in his lap.

Niall gets in the car and they drive out of car park. When they have driven for a while now, Niall turns around in his seat, snacking from pack of chips and smiles at Louis.  “’y want some?” he offers and Louis carefully reaches out and takes few chips. The last time he ate was, he doesn’t even know how many hours have passed since then, and he is clearly hungry.

“Thanks” he says and slowly munches on his chips.

“Oh, where is my manners” Niall laughs, “this curly guy in front is Harry, he is the one who keeps up together, like mother hen” Niall motions at the guy by the wheel and Louis catches him looking at Louis in rear view mirror. “That one is Zayn, he’s pretty sick at graffiti and art, cool guy, you’ll like him if he lets you to know him” Niall motions to the guy in leather jacket on Louis left, “and that one is Liam, everyone one knows him as Pain Train Payne or between us lads he is Payno or just Li” Niall says and Louis is even afraid to look at his right, clearly knowing about who he is talking, well, the nick name makes sense. “He can be pretty hot headed as you know,” Niall laughs and Louis laughs with him, but not because it’s funny, but because of fear remembering how impatient he was to get his fists on Louis, “but he is the sensible one out of our gang” he finishes.

“And that’s Niall, our Irish royalty. Can outdrink anyone and he’s pretty well at blowing stuff up” Zayn adds with a laughter and high fives Niall.

“Now tell us about yourself” Niall asks turning his attention back to Louis.

“Erm… well, I’m Louis and… I have nothing interesting to tell about myself, I don’t know” Louis says, ashamed that he doesn’t really have anything to say.

“Tell us why you left your home” Niall says popping another chip in his mouth.

“Well, erm my parent’s wanted to send me away to boarding school” Louis starts.

“What did you do? Spent too much cash?” Zayn mocks him.

“Heey now Z, let the princess speak” Harry says taking Louis by surprise.

“No, no, it wasn’t cash, I’m just sometimes too loud and I really don’t like to follow my parents’ rules. And the day before we were at some stupid ass luncheon and I sneaked away and my father found me and I guess that was, like a last drop I guess. And today they would send me away and I decided to leave on my own” Louis says, all the time keeping his gaze on his duffel bag.

“Why are ‘ya on the streets then mate? Shouldn’t you have butt full of cash and living in penthouse?” Niall asks with a smirk.

“My father made sure to block my credit card so I was left with nothing than 34 pounds” Louis says with a sigh.

“So he just cut you off like that?” this time its Liam who surprises Louis by speaking.

“Y-yeah, I guess he did it right after they found my goodbye letter where I told them I’m gone for good, I shouldn’t be surprised though” Louis says hanging his head.

“That sucks mate” Niall sighs too and offers his chips again, Louis gladly takes.

They drive for a while now; the city smooth asphalt has replaced rocky countryside roads. All Louis sees out in the dark is woods and tall grass. They have stopped talking for a while now, some rock band playing lowly on radio through the speakers.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks out of curiosity.

“To a party” Niall answers and Louis notices a faint light far in front of them, they seem to be heading that way and he doesn’t know how to feel about it, should he be scared that all this is just a joke and they are going to leave him there for some other blokes to harm him? Or will they introduce him as one of theirs and he will be safe? Louis gets fidgety and anxious as they drive closer and closer to the light in the dark.

“Chill mate, it’s just a party” Zayn assures him squeezing his knee, which Louis didn’t even notice were shaking.

He breathes a little pushing all his fear to the back of his head and trying to think positively.

Soon enough they stop. All of them getting out of the car and that’s when Louis discovers they are in the middle of nowhere. All he sees is this old building covered with decomposing wood and faint lights in the windows. Some of the window panes are nailed up, either with planks or film. House looks on the edge of collapsing and the only tree that’s stood next to it, growing tall and reaching out to the sky with its leave covered branches, seems like the only thing to holding it from doing so. They make their way into the house and Louis can hear loud music coming from within. He takes his side next to Niall and he smiles down at Louis draping his arm around his shoulders and Louis breathes feeling safe.

They walk inside and it doesn’t look much better than from outside. The walls are dirty grey colour with stains, some of them even red and Louis hopes those aren’t blood. There are holes and cracks in the walls and Louis can see light shining through from the other room. Some of the doors are covered with old blankets with holes in them. There are group of people sitting by the table, what seems like kitchen. All of its surface covered in all kind of alcoholic bottles, they sit on chairs that make screeching sounds on every move, like warning that they are about to break.

Harry goes in first, when all of the eyes lands on them. He approaches some fat guy, grabs him by collar and makes him stand and then whispers something in his ear, while he does so, Louis sees the fat guy looking at him and Louis wishes he could hide. After Harry drops him back down on the chair he proceeds further into the rooms and disappears from the view. The fat guy gets up and comes over to them, his eyes always on Louis.

“Hello lads, good to see ya, I see you’ve bring a new friend over” he says and Louis feels disgusted, he stinks of booze, smoke and sweat, Louis can swear even like pee.

“This is Johnny, Johnny this is Louis, he joined us today” Niall says and Louis wished he didn’t say his name. He doesn’t like the bloke already.

“I see, I see, well lads, let me get you something to drink?” Johnny offers and they follow him over to the table. He hands each of them a white cup of some kind of drink and Louis whispers low thanks by receiving his. He sniffs it and it smells like mix of something Louis has never smelled before. Johnny goes back to a conversation he clearly had when they entered and Louis is about to take a drink from his cup, feeling suddenly thirsty, when hand reaches over from behind him, snatching his cup away from Louis lips before he can take a sip. He turns around in surprise and discovers that the hand belonged to Harry who is standing behind him.

“Don’t drink anything they offer you, got it?” he says and gives to Louis his red cup.

Louis nods and takes it and it smells like lemonade. He looks over at Niall and he sees that he is discretely pouring his own cup out into the sink, Zayn and Liam just sets their cups on the edge of chimney pipe, filling new glasses with coke and whiskey.

Louis drinks his cup in one go, relieved to finally drink something. Niall goes to sit at the table, while Zayn and Liam disappear further into the rooms where the loud music comes from. Louis goes to take a seat next to Niall and he listens to his conversation turning his cup between his fingers. Somebody claps on his shoulder and plops down in front of him. As soon as Louis sees him, he swears he looks mad, not like mad angry, but mentally mad, he could be somebody who just escaped from mental facility.

“Hey, haven’t seen you around here, what are you drinking?” the guy asks eyeing Louis empty cup.

“I-I’m here with Niall and his friends” Louis answers and nudges Niall to get his attention to the guy.

“Hey mate, haw ‘ya doin’?” Niall finally sees the guy and reaches past Louis to shake his hand. “I’ve see you’ve met Louis, Louis that’s Ben, his brother owns this house” Niall says introducing them.

“Hello” Louis barely says and scans the room looking at other groups of people.

“So what are you drinking?” Ben asks returning his attention back to Louis.

“Nothing, just lemonade” Louis answers, keeping in mind what Harry told him.

“Let me get you something stronger, how ‘bout wine?” the guy offers and Louis doesn’t know what to answer, it’s not like he wouldn’t see if he pours something more in his drink and looking at Niall Louis sees that he is drinking from the table now as well. He doesn’t really don’t want to anger Ben if the madness in his eyes are real.

“Yeah, okay, sure” Louis answers carefully watching how the guy pours wine in his cup.

“It’s good, try it” Ben says after filling Louis cup.

Louis takes a sip and he can’t lie, it’s really good. It tastes differently from the wines his parents used to drink at dinner; this one is sweeter, tastes better than the expensive ones. “Yeah, it’s good” he voices out loud.

He spends a while talking with the guy. As he sips cup after cup of his wine he slowly feels more relaxed, he doesn’t feel that scared about the guy in front of him anymore. He even makes a couple of jokes and laughs out loud at some ridiculous comments he hears Niall saying.

“You have beautiful eyes” Ben says and Louis feels his cheeks flush, they must be red already from the wine though, but he sees the guy trailing his eyes up and down Louis body and he starts to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Thanks” Louis whispers looking at his cup, he doesn’t really know how to feel about the guys words.

“Do you want to dance?” Ben asks and before Louis can respond they are being approached by another drunken bloke.

“Hey Ben, stuff’s here, let’s go?” the bloke tells him and Ben stands, swaying a little.

“Later” Ben says to Louis and disappears with the guy. Louis breathes; he doesn’t really want to dance with that guy. He never danced with a guy before at all, so it would feel awkward, there are a lot of things he doesn’t understand yet. He looks around and he notices that Niall is gone from his view as well, he feels a little scared, but wine clouds his mind enough to not to think any further than ‘what if they left me here’ and he stands, deciding to go look around. There are more rooms full of people and if he thought here were only blokes, he finally spots a few women with children even. He cringes at the sight, feeling at the kid who has to live life this this, constantly being around drunken people and cigarette smoke and bad language.

He spends around 30 minutes just wondering around and finally he enters the room where the loud music comes from. He stands in the doorway, looking inside the dark room. There isn’t any light, only light source coming from the room next to it. He spots Harry, Liam and Zayn though; they stand in the far corner and talk with some blokes, drinking from their cups. There are few people dancing in the middle of the room and that’s when Louis spots Ben and Ben spots him and shouts “Louuuuis, come dance with me” he stumbles over to Louis, trying to reach him.

Louis can’t explain what makes him do it, but he spins around shouting “Harry!” and runs. He runs through all the rooms, through the kitchen and he feels Ben running after him. Louis ends up in to the faintly lit hallway, he feels the fresh air coming from the open door, but he doesn’t get that far, because next thing he knows Ben grabs him by his arm and slams him against the old wall. Louis hits his head and little stars clouds his vision, as soon as he recollects Ben holds him by his collar and pulls few feet away from the wall, Louis eyes widen when his eyes catch a knifes blade in the light.

Ben holds it up, his face now clearly matches his mad eyes, and there is insanity in every part of his face.

“How did you call me?” Ben growls at Louis and he scrunches his face unable to take strong smell of alcohol coming from his breath.

“I-I didn’t” Louis stutters afraid.

“Maybe this will help you remember” Ben says and moves knife closer to Louis throat.

Louis swallows and closes his eyes, he can’t stop the sobs that escapes his mouth and tears that suddenly mark his red cheeks. “I didn’t, I didn’t” Louis sobs, trying to see through his tear clouded vision. As Ben brings his knife every inch closer and closer Louis thinks, that this is it. This is how his life will end, with cut out throat bleeding to death. He thinks of his parents faces when they will find out what happened to him, he thinks of his little sisters who are too young to go through a loss of their brother. Louis sobs more, unable to take proper breaths, his throat closes up with and he coughs on his sobs.

“How do you want to smile kid?” Ben asks pointing with his knife at Louis throat.

Louis is afraid to shake his head; he can’t make any other noise than breaking sobs and sniffs. He feels someone sliding behind him, wrapping their arms around his chest and waist holding him close. He whines in fear. He thinks it’s some other bloke holding him so he can’t escape, but then curly hair comes in his side vision and he recognizes it as Harrys’. Harry pulls him impossibly closer and sets his head on Louis shoulder, next to his head, where Ben is pointing blade at his throat, looking at him.

“Answer me kid!” Ben shouts angrily, “how do you want to smile? Horizontal or vertical?” he asks and only now through his clouded thoughts full of fear he understands what Ben means by it, he is asking how Louis wants his throat to be cut. Louis cries louder from fear choking on his breath, his racking sobs making his body tremble.

“Easy Ben” Harry says calmly watching his every move. Louis blinks past the moisture in his teary eyes and notices Liam, Zayn and Niall standing behind Bens’ back, few feet away.

“Just let me cut his throat Harry and I’m done for the night” Ben says with a little smile, pleased with the sounds what escapes Louis mouth.

“You had too much to drink Ben, where is your wife?” Harry asks still in his calm tone.

“Don’t know damn it!” Ben shouts anger clear in his voice and waves his hand where he is holding a knife in the air. He is taken by surprise, because Liam uses the moment to attack Ben and has him pinned against opposite wall; Zayn steps in as well and clutches the knife out of Ben’s hand.

“Calm down” Liam says trying to not sound too aggressive when Ben tries to escape his hold.

“Let me go you asshole!” Ben shouts fighting.

Louis feels like he could collapse and he would if Harry wouldn’t be holding him right now. Harry turns him around in his hands and let’s Louis cry against his chest, fisting his black t-shirt and staining it with his tears. He draws smoothing circles onto Louis back and breaths slow and deep breaths in Louis ear and Louis finds himself trying to adjust his breathing, but it’s hard to fight his racking sobs. Louis hears that Ben has been pulled away from the hallway outside and after few minutes he hears quick steps of heels passing them.

After what feels like hours of crying Louis finally has stopped his sobs, he wipes at his face, trying to catch the last tears. He feels his body still shaking from the fear. Harry brings up his hand and rubs soothingly at Louis scalp. Louis tries to take few deep, even breaths and stop from shaking.

“Shhh, it’s okay now, calm down” Harry whispers against his hair and squeezes Louis body with his other arm, which is still wrapped around Louis torso.

Louis nods and let’s few more tears run over his cheeks, he pulls a little away and suddenly feels exhausted, all the crying taking his strength.

“How is he?” Louis hears Niall behind them asking.

“Will be alright; take him to the bedroom, will ‘ya?” Harry says and Louis is about to protest when he adds “I need to sleep my drinks off; we will leave before the sunrise”.

“Okay Haz” Niall says and places his hand on Louis shoulder, giving a squeeze, “come with me mate, let’s get some rest” he adds, turning Louis and taking him under his arm.

“Don’t let him out of your sight Ni” Harry says and goes outside.

Louis sighs and leans onto Niall; they slowly make their way through the house getting weird looks from other drunken people. Music is long quiet and with so many people all around it feels strangely quiet.

“What did happen Lou?” Niall asks leading him to the same room where everyone was dancing earlier. Now the room is empty, faint light shines from ceiling bulb, covered with dead flies. And there is pulled out sofa bed with small cushions attached to its end for it to be long enough to sleep on it, scattered with old blankets on top of it and stained pillows.

“He-He wanted to…” Louis croaks out, but he finds it hard to speak about it and ends up with new wave of sobs breaking him.

“Shh, shhh, sorry, come lay down” Niall coos hugging him and leading over to the edge of made up bed. He sits Louis down and helps him to lie on the mattress, covering his feet with the blanket.

Louis curls up on himself trying to hold himself together with his arms wrapped around his chest. He lets his silent tears run down and mark his already stained pillow. He wants to go away, but he knows they can’t, because Harry has to sleep off the alcohol in his system. Louis would rather prefer to sleep in the car, but that’s where they took Ben, he is somewhere outside and Louis rather stays away from him as far as possible.

Later on Louis can hear that Niall is joined by Zayn and Liam, they are standing in the safe distance, talking lowly and Louis doesn’t even try to catch and understand what they are talking about. Louis can’t sleep at all, his body still trembling from the fear, he is so exhausted, but he forces himself to keep his eyes open no matter what. He decides to count weird spots on the wallpapers that are barely visible in the darkness of the room.

He moved on to counting lines on Nialls blanket when he, Liam and Zayn finally joined Louis on the self-made bed. All Louis can hear is Nialls quiet snoring and Liam’s shorts puffs of breath. He is still trembling and he starts to think that maybe it’s because it’s cold. He pulls blanket up to his chin, trying to cover every spot of him, hide it away from the chill air. He rolls on his back and freezes, eyes going wide. He sees a dark shadow standing in the doorway of their room, watching him. He notices that the shadow slowly starts to move closer to their bed and Louis curls up as small as he can, bringing his knees up almost to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to pretend that he is asleep, concentrating on his breathing to keep it even. He lets out a broken squeak and almost jumps upright when hand grabs his ankle.

“Shhh it’s just me” Louis recognises Harrys’ low voice and he breathes with relief. “Budge up” Harry says and crawls next to Louis, in the space between him and Zayn. He lies down on the top of half of Louis blanket. When Louis is about to continue counting the lines of Nialls blanket, long tattooed arm wraps around his waist and he is pulled closer against Harrys front, being the little spoon. Harry nudges closer to him, breathing against Louis hair.

“Try to sleep, okay” Harry whispers in the darkness of the room and places a kiss against the nape of Louis neck.

Louis let’s himself to be held and he slowly feels himself relaxing. Concentrating on Harrys’ even breath on his neck, he weirdly feels safe and protected, like this, against Harrys’ warm body, his hand tightly holding him close and he doesn’t recall moment when he stops fighting his sleep tired body and falls asleep.

 

Louis sleeps. He is awake, but he doesn’t open his eyes, he doesn’t want to wake up. This will be another tiring day for him, another annoying day with rich and pretentious people. He thinks maybe when his mother will come upstairs to wake him he could pretend to feel sick and spend all day in the bed. He tries to readjust his suddenly too hard pillow, punching it a little. He hears faint music in the background of his room and someone is singing along with it. It’s some upbeat tune; it calms Louis and swings him on the edge of consciousness and sleep. He feels warm breeze brushing him softly on his cheeks, it smells like ocean, salty and fresh, he must have left open his bedrooms window, but he don’t live on the coast though. He freezes, because there never is music in his room at mornings and his pillow doesn’t make beating sounds, like a clock. He opens his eyes and shoots up in the bed. He is met by grinning Niall.

“Look who’s finally decided to wake up” Niall mocks him playfully.

He widens his eyes and looks around himself. He isn’t in the bed; he is in the moving car. On his right is Harry leaning with his back against the side window looking at him with a little smile playing on his lips. On his left is Zayn tapping away on his phone, he lifts his gaze at Louis and grins saying “Good morning sunshine”. Niall is in front and Liam at the wheel waves him. What seemed to be his hard pillow was Harrys’ chest and Louis realizes he was lying between his parted legs.

“Damn mate, you sleep like dead, Harry had to carry you to the car” Niall laughs and takes a bite off of his sandwich.

“What?” Louis asks in surprise, his voice breaking, because he really doesn’t recall when he ended up in the car, or anything what happened after he fell asleep in Harrys’ arms? Louis rubs at his neck, feeling it itch and yesterday’s events hits him like a ton of blocks. He is brought out from his thoughts with hand nudging him by the bicep, he turns to see Harry offering him bottle of water, and he takes it with barely audible “Thank you”.

He drinks, feels like he could drink hundreds of water bottles right now, but one thing always running through his mind. He can’t wrap his head around this, he can’t believe that they didn’t left him there at that house; Louis doesn’t even want to think about, they tried to wake him up and they couldn’t, instead of just leaving Louis sleeping body on that sofa made bed, Harry carried him to the car, they took him with them. Louis doesn’t know what to do, cry from this realization or laugh. They aren’t that bad as Louis thought of them and he feels ashamed for those thoughts he had, he feels bad that he could think so lowly of them, when all the time they were the ones to keep him safe, save his life probably not once in that night.

“What time’s it?” Louis asks finally deciding to have enough of water.

“Thurdy seven past ten” Niall says making his Irish accent come out clear.

“Wow, I really slept a while, though I don’t recall the moment I fell asleep” Louis says and his stomach grumbles loudly.

Niall laughs and hands him the rest of his sandwich, “Have some of this mate” he adds.

“Thank you” Louis accepts the sandwich, he doesn’t even care that Niall ate it. “Where are we going?” Louis asks around mouthful of bread.

“Home” Niall simply states and only now Louis realizes that they are driving through the city already, he is about to ask what he means by “home” when they turn down some street and head out to quieter part of city. Less and less houses start to appear on the side of the road and soon enough in Louis vision comes old, tall building. It looks like deserted factory and Louis wonders what kind of “home” that is. When they arrive at the high gate locked with chains they stop and Niall gets out of the car. He goes over to the gate and lifts up the chain with lock on it, he pulls out of his pocket key and unlocks the lock letting the one end of chain to slide out and gate falls open. Niall climbs back into the car and they drive further inside. They drive slowly, passing old wood boxes scattered around and half collapsed pillars, some of them dangerously hanging above them, on the edge of falling. They stop at what seems to be entrance into the factory. Liam shuts off the engine and all of them climb out of the car, and Harry leads them inside. Niall appears next to Louis and drapes his arm around his shoulders, leading him.

“Home sweet home” Niall says and they approach old, wide lift what seems to have been used to get large boxes up and down the building. They step inside and Zayn presses the button showing “up”, lift starts to move with loud squeak. They end up at what seems like third floor, all of them stepping out of the lift and approaching heavy looking, large metal door with another lock on them. Harry pulls key out of his jean pocket and unlocks the door, holding them by the handle and sliding them open. Louis doesn’t expect what he sees. The room before him looks like lived in flat, wide space with one wall covered all the way up till the ceiling with windows. There is large leather couch in the middle of the room, big TV with coffee table and with bar separated kitchen area, on the left spiral metal stairs leading up to another level of the wide room.

“Wow” Louis states his amazement out loud.

“Welcome to our nest” Niall says and heads over to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and taking out pack of crisps. He pads back over to the couch, plops down on it and switches on TV. “God how I missed this, eat a lot and chill on the couch watching TV, hell yeah” Niall states stretching his legs.

“Yeah, those are another two things Niall’s good at” Zayn says toeing off his boots.

“This place is so cool, did you guys made all this? What was here before?” Louis can’t stop the flow of questions coming out of his mouth, because he really loves this “nest”.

“This building used to be book factory” Liam says taking off his sneakers as well and leaving them by the door. All floor where used to be plain cement is covered with light wood, just a space in kitchen area left uncovered. He goes and plops down by Niall on the couch, sliding his phone on the coffee table.

“It belonged to Zayn’s grandpa” Niall adds, mouthful of crisps.

“When he passed away, they shut down the factory for not enough income” Zayn says going over to the bar and sitting on the stool, picking on grapes from fruit bowl.

“Year after they closed it, Zayn found out that his grandpa left him this building on his death testament, so we kind of took it over with him and turned into this” Harry says gesturing with his hands around him from his spot by the kitchen counter, where he already went over to look in the fridge.

“That’s sick” Louis exclaims in awe, “Where did you guys put all the books?” Louis asks still standing by the door.

“Sold them, how do you think we managed to make all this?” Zayn answers throwing grape up into the air and catching it with his mouth.

“Makes sense” Louis mumbles.

“Don’t stand there like that, come on in, join us. What’s ours is yours now too” Niall says over his shoulder for Louis.

Louis flushes at the words, because he didn’t expect them to welcome him like that.

“Do you want something to eat princess?” Harry asks smirking.

Before Louis can answer Niall shouts over from the couch “I want too! Make us something good Haz” and Zayn with Liam agrees.

“Okay then, late breakfast for everyone” Harry says with a smile and bends down to take out frying pan. He sets it on the oven and turns to Louis again, “Princess probably want to shower?” he asks.

“Y-yeah, that would be nice” Louis says unsure if Harry is just mocking him or being serious.

“Well, follow me then” Harry says passing by and heading for the stairs.

Louis does so, he follows Harry all the way up and the view from above is even more amazing, only now he notices that through the tall windows they have a city’s skyline, sun is still high up in the sky, but he can swear that when it set’s view must be breath taking, painting city’s roofs in orange and blue colours. They end up in short hallway with two doors on each side and one at the end and that’s where Harry seems to be heading. At first he thinks it should be shared bathroom, but when he opens the door to the said room, he finds out its large bedroom with dark wood furniture and big king-size bed in the middle of the wall covered with windows. They are a street gang, but Louis wouldn’t expect to live them better than some old rich couples. Harry leads him to the right of the room and pushes open another dark wood door, its bathroom.

“You can use anything you see in the shower, towels are under the sink, just don’t touch my toothbrush” Harry says emphasizing the last words.

“Got it, thank you” Louis answers and after a moment he is left alone. When he has taken off his jacket and t-shirt door behind him suddenly opens again and Harry peeks his head inside.

“I’ll bring your duffel up, you’ll probably want to change as well” he says eyeing Louis half naked body and Louis feels his cheeks flush, but this time not because he would feel uncomfortable, but because it’s someone like Harry.

“O-Okay, thanks” Louis answers fiddling with his hands.

Harry closes the door and Louis is left alone in the bathroom. He strips off his clothes completely and adjusts the temperature of the shower before he steps inside. He enjoys the hot stream hitting his body and he feels relaxed. He washes his hair with Harry’s shampoo and uses his shower gel. They smell like flowers and citrus, nothing like Louis would expect. They are very unusual gang though and with every day and minute Louis spends with them he likes them more and more. He is kind of glad that he came across them, as stupid as it should sound he wouldn’t change anything about the way he met them, maybe the Liam part wasn’t pleasant, but hey, nobody’s perfect, right?

Somehow he ends up using Harry’s shower gel again. He squirts huge amount of it in sponge enjoying the beautiful smell. It makes him think of Harry and his curls and those green eyes, about Harry’s lips on his neck that night Louis doesn’t really want to think about, but his lips were so soft against his skin. He feels himself harden at the thought, he is unsure if he should think thoughts like this in Harry’s shower, with him downstairs and after all it would be weird, but Louis never really listened to the voice in his mind and he reaches down his shaft and wraps his small hand around his cock. He strokes it few times and grabs for Harry’s soap to have at least some kind of lubrication. It was bad idea though, because after few strokes he hisses in pain, but it doesn’t stop him from thinking of Harry’s red, full lips around him, sucking, about the way his long, slender fingers would feel inside of him, “oh my god” Louis moans feeling the heat pool in his lower stomach. He brings out his other hand and steady’s himself holding against the wall, his soapy sponge long forgotten lying on the showers floor, making a mountain of foam pool around Louis feet. He strokes at his cock faster tracing the tip of his thumb over the slit, he doesn’t even realise how loud he calls out Harry’s name and shoots white cum over his belly and hand when he comes, everything going silent in his ears, like somebody would hold his ears shut. He leans against the showers wall and lets the hot stream wash away his guilty thoughts and come. He takes deep breaths coming down from his high and quietly giggles at himself, because what his parents would say if they saw him like this, getting off of thoughts of a guy he just met couples days ago. They don’t even know Louis likes guys, if they knew they would go into heart seizure. That’s pretty weird to think about though. He turns off the shower and notices that his duffel bag is lying on the floor by the door. He grabs the towel and quickly dries himself off. He sets the duffel on the sink and rummages through it.

“Blue jeans, red jeans, brown jeans, aha black jeans” he says in excitement and glad that he put black jeans in as well. He decides to make himself look a bit bad ass too and by wearing red or whatever colour jeans he has in the duffel wouldn’t really quite work, would it?

He wears his boxers before squeezing on the jeans. They are very tight, too tight for Louis liking and they make his front itch, still sore from the mix of his hand job and soap, bad idea, never do it again, he states in his mind and zips up the jeans. He goes looking through his duffel again for a decent looking shirt and he finally finds one, it’s white with hedgehog on it, but it’s loose enough to be comfortable. He zips up his bag and runs towel one last time through his hair. He doesn’t waste any more time on his appearance, because he feels like he’s been away too long.

He steps down the spiral metallic stairs to find all four of them in the kitchen. Niall is secretly stealing waffle and eating it piece by piece, holding it under the table. Liam is slowly sipping on something in his cup while talking to Zayn who is doing something on his hand, is he drawing? Because if he is, that’s weird looking pen. Harry is at the stove though, making waffles Niall is eating. There are toasts and jam on the table already, Louis clears his throat quietly and Liam’s, Zayn’s and Niall’s eyes land on him.

“Did water run cold?” Niall asks grinning.

“No?” Louis questions in confusion.

“We thought Harry takes long showers, but you, mate, beat even him!” Niall exclaims laughing and poking at Harry.

“Sorry, I didn’t even realise it was that long” Louis says and makes his way slowly to the table. Harry turns around in that moment and when he sees Louis his fork with the waffle on it goes flying on the floor. He stands there, frozen, with his lips slightly parted in gasp, his eyes raking over Louis appearance and Louis feels his cheeks slightly redden, damn him for being so obvious. Harry finally comes back to his senses and clearing his throat bends down to pick up the waffle with fork.

“Erm” he coughs, “we having eggs on toast and waffles princess, take a seat” Harry says turning back around to face the stove.

Louis cautiously makes his way over and sits beside Liam; he looks over at Zayn’s hand and asks “Why are you drawing on your hand?”

“It’s a tattoo” Liam answers and Louis leans forward now even more interested in his action.

“What kind of tattoo is it? Is it real?” Louis blurts his row of questions, squeezing his eyes for clearer view.

“Yeah, it’s going to be flower” Zayn answers and Louis watches how he carefully blurs out something what looks like a leaf.

“So cool” Louis says and look at Niall, “do you have any tattoos? All other have them on display, but I don’t see any of yours” he asks.

“Got only one, but believe me mate you don’t want to see where it is” Niall says and laughs, the rest of them join him.

“Where is it? Is it on your… you know” Louis guesses and nods his head downwards to make the point.

“No!” Niall laughs, “It’s on me arse” he says and takes in Louis relieved expression.

“What is it?” Louis dares to ask.

“It’s a stamp, says ‘made in Ireland’” Niall answers with a grin and pops another piece of waffle in his mouth.

“Oh” Louis says a little taken aback, “did – did Zayn made it?” he asks after a moment watching how Zayn draws another line.

“Oh no, no, got it made by my other friend” Niall says.

“Okay everything’s ready” Harry then says turning around and placing plate with eggs on the table. Zayn stops on his tattoo and gets up to carry the tattoo gun away.

“Do want something to drink?” Liam asks to Louis standing from the table and going over to what looks like coffee machine and pouring some more into his cup.

Louis doesn’t miss the look Harry gives to Liam and that makes him feel weird. “Tea? If that’s – that’s okay?” Louis answers, his gaze cast on table.

“Stop babying him- “ Louis hears Harry whisper to Liam and he wishes he didn’t hear that. Suddenly he doesn’t feel hungry at all and he stands from the table excusing himself.

He goes over to the couch and just sits there, looking out of the window and thinks, how far he has come to this. He should be living in his own apartment, just like Niall told him that first time in the car. Probably he should have just told his parent that he is going to leave, not write that stupid letter, because clearly this isn’t place for him. He tries to stop the moisture pooling into his eyes and discreetly brushes few tears away. “God, I’m really such a baby” Louis whispers to himself, laughing that everything what he’s good at is crying. At home he never cried this much, since he met these guys they make him look like a mommy’s boy, but he isn’t one, he is loud and annoying and everything else besides mommy’s boy.  He feels couch cushion dip as somebody sits next to him and he looks up to see Niall, it’s always Niall, he likes Niall a lot, but who doesn’t?

“Hey, y’alright?” he asks scanning his face.

Louis just nods, not trusting his voice. Now that Niall asks him all he wants to do is curl up and cry.

“Don’t let Harry get to you, he can be such an asshole sometimes” Niall says lowly and chuckles, Louis smiles at that and nods.

“I just doesn’t feel like I fit in here at all, ‘y know” Louis whispers playing with his hands.

“Give it a time, yeah? Just feel like at home and grab anything you want, Harry will come ‘round” Niall says patting him on the knee.

“Okay, it’s just I’ve always lived with my parent’s you know, somebody else always did stuff for us and I’m just not sure what I can and what I can’t do – if you know what I mean” Louis says looking at Nialls hand on his knee, “I don’t want you guys kick me out, just because I break something or burn the place down” he adds with a smile, already feeling much better.

“Doesn’t matter Louis, you should have seen Liam when we moved in here for the first time, that bastard couldn’t even make proper coffee” Niall laughs and Louis joins him, because even Louis can make proper coffee, “he always got so frustrated about that and we had to buy new cups every other week”.

“Is he better now?” Louis asks curious.

“Nah coffee is still shit, but at least we don’t have to buy new cups anymore” he says and stands up, “so, ready for breakfast?” Niall asks holding his hand out for Louis.

“Yeah” Louis smiles and grabs the outstretched hand and stands following Niall back to the table, this time he goes by the sink and takes one of the drying cups, fills it with the boiling water and following Niall’s pointed direction to cupboard next to fridge, finds the tea and sugar. He sits down next to Niall on the one side of the table and slowly sips on his tea. When Niall reaches to take toast and eggs, Louis does the same, he places his toast on the plate and smears it with the butter, then on top of it fried egg topping it with another toast. He takes it in his hands afterwards and takes a bite. As soon as he does he closes his eyes and moans around the bread in his mouth, because it tastes really good, different then the food at his old home and it’s kind of nice to eat with his hands.

He opens his eyes just to see Harry with his bread halfway to his mouth staring at him. The butter from his bread is dripping on his black t-shirt and he doesn’t even acknowledge it. Louis feels his cheeks flush and he reaches for his tea to hide behind it.

Zayn waves his hand in front of Harrys face and he seems to come out of his daze blinking rappidly, he notices his dirty t-shirt and frantically rubs with the napkin at it, it doesn’t come off completely so he just drops it forcefully back on the table and stands up, “I’m going for a shower” he exclaims and heads away from the table.

“Harry’s goner” Zayn says and Niall with Liam joins him in the laughter. Louis just frowns not getting it.

“Good breakfast?” Niall asks to Louis grinning, his perfectly white teeth on full display.

“Yeah, this tastes much better than I can recall” Louis says taking yet another bite of his toast. They eat in the silence after that, faintly hearing running water sounds from upstairs when Louis decides to ask, “Have you guys ever killed someone?”

“Nope, we ‘aint that kind of gang” Niall says with a laugh and Louis frowns, clearly remembering the burning car with body in it. Maybe they lie just for the Louis sake? Maybe they just don’t want to scare him?

“But like… ‘y know I’ve seen you guys before” Louis says cautiously and Liam gives him again that frightening stare.

“Then you are one of Grimshaw’s?” Liam asks and Louis shakes his head.

“No – No… I’ve seen you guys twice, the first time I was at that stupid dinner, was sitting outside and you guys were driving past me and then,” he takes a deep breath, “then I saw how you left the burning car with person in it?” he finishes unsure questioning.

They stare at Louis all as one and then burst out in a loud laughter. “We were sending a message” Zayn says between the laughter.

“Message? Don’t you guys have phones for that?” Louis asks frowning.

“No-no, that’s how we send message to Grimshaw” Zayn answers chuckling.

“And mate, you’ve watched too many movies, that wasn’t real person in the car, it was a doll” Niall assures Louis taking in his terrified expression.

“Okay,” Louis breathes, “Okay, so… and the second time was when – when Niall blew up the car? It was my neighbours.”

“Was that River Road?” Niall asks to the others and they nod, “well, I can’t keep myself away from blowing something up at least once a day and those people, they can afford that” he says with a shrug, like it couldn’t be more obvious.

“Now we would have a reason to kill you” Liam says and Louis looks at him in horror, “You have seen us doing some serious shit to get us behind the bars” he adds and the corners of his mouth turn slightly up, Louis understands that he is just mocking him.

“I wouldn’t” Louis says quickly, just in case if it wasn’t a joke.

“Okay, I think I’m going for a nap and shower as well” Zayn says stretching and standing for the table.

“Yeah, that would be good idea, but I need to punch some bags first” Liam adds and stands up too, “feel like I could blow up” he rubs his stomach yawning.

“Whatcha want to do?” Niall asks.

“I don’t know… what are we doing today anyway?” Louis says taking a last sip of his now cold tea.

“Dunno yet, will see what Harry has in mind” Niall shrugs, “Will you be okay? ‘m going to take a nap too” he adds reaching for the last waffle.

“Sure, I’m just going to look around if you guys don’t mind” Louis says. He would like to take a nap as well, but he doesn’t know where he is going to sleep, on the couch? Or maybe behind the 5th door upstairs they have another bedroom?

Niall stands from the table and pats Louis on the shoulder with “see you later, mate” and Louis are left in the kitchen alone.

He decides that he could first clean up the table, everyone left their dirty dishes on the table and that’s one of the things Louis doesn’t like. He picks every plate and cup from the table and sets them next to the sink. He rummages through the bottom cupboards just to make sure that they doesn’t have dish washer hiding somewhere, when he doesn’t see one he starts to wash the plates, scrubbing them squeaky clean and setting next to the sink to dry.

“You know Cinderella, we have dishwasher” Louis spins around to see Harry looking at him, smirk on his plump lips. His hair still wet from the shower, dripping on his naked, glistening skin, all he have is a towel lowly wrapped around his hips. His naked torso with all the black ink on full display, it’s the most beautiful view Louis have ever seen.

“I-I didn’t found one” Louis says feeling his cheeks redden; he nervously brushes his fringe away from his eyes.

“That’s because it’s on this side” Harry says and points and the outside of kitchen area, next to fridge. Louis forgot to check there.

“Oh…” Louis says and he doesn’t know what to do, should he proceed with the washing or put them into the machine. He decides that if he started, he should finish and turns back around to continue the washing. He hears Harry’s quiet footsteps on the wooden floor, then they disappear and he turns around to look, when he turns he is right behind him, smirk on his face.

“Where’d everyone go?” he asks lowly, his gaze flicking from Louis eyes to his lips.

“Went for a nap?” Louis questions, because he isn’t sure, he bite’s his lip nervously and Harry is so close, he smells like flowers and citrus and little of mint and he is almost naked and Louis feels himself harden at the thought.

Harry steps closer to Louis and his breath hitches, he feels the rim of the sink digging in his back. He leans into Louis making his eyes go cross when he looks up at Harry, his cheeks red and feeling hot. Harry lifts his hand up and softly brushes Louis fringe out of his eyes, he leans onto Louis ear, softly ghosting his lips at the shell and Louis shivers. He tries to will his want away, but it doesn’t work out well with Harry so close and his cold breath on his skin, breathing him in.

“Next time when you shower, make sure nobody can hear you” Harry softly whispers in Louis ear and pulling away brushes his lips along the Louis’ cheekbone. He looks down at Louis with a smirk taking step back, he winks and goes away leaving Louis frozen in place from the words and Harry’s cold breath still tingling his hot skin. He manages to turn around and hold himself on the edge of sink, gripping it, making his knuckles white, because that was awkward. Louis scolds himself about the previous events in the shower, fuck, why he had to use that time and this place, Harry probably heard him when he bring his duffel inside, shit. There is no way now Louis can look him in the eye without flushing red.

Louis finds enough strength to finish up the washing and by the time he does he hears loud bangs coming from upstairs and Harry shouting “’Cmon lads, let’s go!” He doesn’t understand what’s that about till all four of them comes downstairs. Zayn has his hair sticking up in all directions clearly woken up from the nap; Liam’s shirt front is covered with sweat, his knuckles wrapped with black tape, wiping at his face with white towel; Niall doesn’t look much different, it’s like he’s been just sitting in his room.

“What’s up?” Liam asks placing the towel on the couch and begins to untie his knuckles; Harry carefully picks up the towel and drops it on the floor, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“We going for the fun ride” Niall says cheerily, his eyes lightening up at the words.

“Okay let me change the shirt real quick” Liam says and runs upstairs. Zayn uses the moment to sit down rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“What’s that about?” Louis asks coming closer, but being careful not to step too close to Harry.

“We are going to blow some shit up! Try out my new toy!” Niall exclaims and lifts small box in the air.

“What is that?” Louis asks looking at the box, maybe its fireworks?

“That’s little something you’ll see” he grins and Louis shrugs.

Liam finally rushes down the stairs and they head to the door. Louis jumps when someone squeezes his bum and he turns to see Harry smirking at him, his left dimple on full display, Louis flushes and literally runs besides Niall.

After they have got in the car – Harry by the wheel, Niall in the passenger seat and Louis in the back between Zayn and Liam – they drive for about 20 minutes till they stop in the street Louis has known for 21 year, River Road. It’s dark outside, sun long gone leaving big, fluffy rain clouds in the sky. There is a faint, orange light on the horizon showing that it set only few hours ago. Street lights are still off, just like the last time when Louis was wide awake watching these four boys blowing up the car and leaving in the rush. It kind of makes him feel weird, being here, because he promised to himself to never return. This time though, they have parked on the other side of the road, in front of black, newest model Mercedes, and Louis knows why they are here and what that box in Niall’s hand was.

“Here we are lads” Niall says turning his head at the back, grinning.

“What are we going to do?” Louis decides to act dumb and asks.

“You see this beautiful baby behind us?” Niall asks and his eyes light up like they did at home. Well their home, Louis frowns at his thought, is that his home now too? He will have to get back on that.

“Yeah” Louis nods.

“’m going to try my new toy on it” Niall tells opening the glove department and taking out the small box. “Wanna come with me?” Niall asks to Louis turning around and Louis doesn’t expect that, he is scared as scared he can be, because after all it’s a car and they are going to blow it up, and he lived here, his family still lives on this street and if they see him? He could end up in so much trouble.

“No chance Ni, just go” Harry mumbles under his nose, scratching his scalp and Louis looks at him, he looks at Liam and Zayn and he can see that look on their faces, the look what tell he won’t do it, he doesn’t fit with us.

But Louis wants to be one of them, he wants to fit in, he grew these days to like them and get along even with Liam, even if Harry is still an asshole. He isn’t some cry-baby princess, as Harry would say, he is Louis fucking Tomlinson, he is loud, he is spontaneous and he will prove them wrong, because he can do this.

“Yes, I would like that” Louis says and everyone looks at him in shock, that’s what Louis expected. “Budge up Li, let me out” he says nudging Liam’s leg to let him follow Niall.

They both get out of the car and slowly approach the black Mercedes. It’s really beautiful car, but Louis knows these people, the man who owns it have oil fields in North Sea, he probably have 20 other cars like this. They crouch down by the front door as Niall did last time and Louis can’t hold himself back to ask, “Why do you always put it by front door?” he whispers, cautiously looking around, “wouldn’t it be smarter to put by the gas tank?”

“That’s what everyone does” Niall laughs and shakes his head, “I’m having my own signature” he wiggles his eyebrows and attaches the small box with four zero’s on the timer display.

“Oh, okay” Louis says and watches Niall’s every movement.

“Do you want to activate it?” Niall turns to him, questioning.

“Y-You think I could?” Louis wonders in surprise.

“Yeah mate, you already got out of the car with me, so why not?” Niall grins, “But if you do I need to head back to the car and take your place at the back, so as long as you activate it, you have 10 seconds to get into the car and for us to drive away, it’s all on you mate” he says, excitement still lingering in his eyes.

“O-Okay… okay, just-just show me what to do, or explain, because I don’t want to end up dead” Louis answers cautiously, if he survives this, this is going to be the date to remember.

“Okay, so first you choose time with these two buttons” Niall points on two arrow looking buttons on each side of another one in the middle, “then you press this one and run as fast as you can” he adds pointing at the middle button with ‘play’ sign on it.

“Okay… choose time, play and run, got it” Louis says trying to convince himself that he can do it.

“Hurry up Ni, we doesn’t have much time” Harry whispers loud enough for them to hear leaning out of the driver window. Niall squeezes Louis shoulder, sends him bright grin and thumbs up, and he is crawling back to the car.

“He is doing what?” Louis hears Harry asking in surprised tone and that’s all he need, he wants to prove not just them, but himself that he can do it and he will do it. He slowly reaches at the small box and presses the right arrow twice, setting timer on 10 seconds. He feels some indescribable feeling building up in his stomach; he is getting excited about this. He looks at the car where everyone is already inside, Harry watching him through the window, waiting for a sign, Louis nods, he can do this. Harry roars their cars engine back to life and this is it, Louis has to press just one button and run. He slowly reaches out his shaking hand; takes one last look on the path he has to run making sure nothing is in the way and presses the start button. Louis loses three seconds, because he just sits and stares at the timer, not believing he did it, with a grin on his face. He blinks when Harry presses on the gas making the rear tires screech against the cold asphalt, burning the rubber of tires and surrounding them in thick, white smoke. Louis runs, he runs like he never had, he thinks he runs even faster than he remembers all those years ago on the football pitch, he runs for his life, grin still present on his face, he must look like a mad-man. He doesn’t care that he almost slips on the smooth asphalt and loses more time, but he runs and makes it in the car. Harry sets the brakes off and they speed into the darkness leaving nothing, but white cloud of smoke.

For a moment everything is quiet and frozen, like in the movies Louis has seen, before something big happens, just their cars engine roaring them forward and for a moment Louis thinks he did something wrong, he looks back at Niall and Liam, and Zayn, all of them looking through the car’s rear window, waiting. Then loud explosion erupts behind them shooting fire balls up into the dark sky, the car burns, setting everything around it on light, it burns with yellows, reds and oranges, it’s beautiful, Louis swears he can hear the fire roaring his name and Louis did it. They all cheer, excited and happy, even Harry laughs. Louis never heard him laugh and it’s beautiful, deep and soft. Harry is beautiful and Louis again has this strange feeling inside of him, like someone is fluttering in there, butterflies maybe? Or is it his heart? Louis still grins, Liam clapping him on the shoulder and praising, everyone is happy and careless. Louis looks over at Harry just in time to catch his green orbs looking at him. They seem darker than in the daylight and he smiles at Louis, displaying not just one, but two dimples on his pale cheeks. Louis grins back and his heart flutters in his chest, this feels like a dream, Louis feels like he could burst from happiness and that’s when he realises that somewhere along the way he fell in love.

They barge into their ‘nest’ still excited and laughing, reliving the explosion. Liam disappears for a minute coming back with a large bottle of light brown coloured liqueur, brandy or whiskey, Louis doesn’t know and he doesn’t really care. They are going to celebrate; Louis is going to celebrate his first blown up car, he feels proud of himself, he could pat himself on the shoulder and that’s what he does, after plopping down on the black leather couch besides Niall. Zayn brings five glasses, and if one is bigger than the other it doesn’t matter, he sets them on the table and Liam fills them up. They grab one glass each and raise them in the air for a toast.

“For new adventures and Louis!” Niall cheers grinning at Louis. They repeat the words all as one, smiles on their faces and sparkle in their eyes and drown their drinks. Louis coughs, the liquid is strong, it burns his throat on the way down, but he makes himself to swallow it no matter what. He already feels like he would be drunk, but maybe he isn’t, maybe he is just drunk in love.

There is thin light brown line at the bottom of the bottle, reminder that once there was something in it just few hours ago. Louis feels dizzy, but happy. Everything is spinning and he feels like he has 16 eyes and all of them are looking at different directions. He sees Zayn, he is sitting on the floor, one leg of his jeans are cut open in front and he is drawing a lot of fur and eyes and Louis thinks he sees nose and ears too? Oh… it’s a wolf. Liam is beside him, he is pointing at his leg with scissors in his hand, Louis thinks he hears him slur something along the lines of “that eye is bigger than the other”, but he isn’t sure, Liam be better careful with those scissors though. Louis looks next to him and there is Niall, his mouth hanging open, trail of saliva dribbles from it on his shirt, softly snoring. He looks peaceful, but Louis thinks he sees him still smiling, even in his sleep.

Someone moves in his peripherals and he turns his head to see Harry, beautiful Harry, stand and little sway, or it’s just Louis, he have… wait, how many eyes again? Yes, it’s Louis swaying and spinning and he doesn’t see right. Harry makes his way away from the couches and up the spiral stairs. Louis sits for a moment still feeling dizzy and he stands. As soon as he does he loses his balance and he flails his arms around to grab something, something to keep him steady. His palm ends up on Nialls sleeping face, two of Louis fingers in his mouth. He regains his balance and takes his hand away from Niall, wiping his saliva covered fingers off on his jeans. He stumbles his way up the stairs, he doesn’t even know why he is doing this, but his legs seem to have mind of their own, so he just follows. Somehow he reaches the door of Harry’s bedroom and without the knocking he goes in.

It’s dark and he doesn’t see anything. Someone opens bathroom door, it must be Harry, definitely, and sets the room on dim light. Louis blinks his eyes rapidly and sees black spots in front of his vision. He turns and looks at the figure standing in the beam or bathroom light, it surrounds him in a glow, making his curly hair look like a halo, he could be an angel not Harry. Is it even Harry?

“’m going to sleep princess” Harry says and makes his way over to the bed.

Louis turns, following him with his stare, “where do I sleep?” he asks.

Harry sighs stopping by the bed and turning to look at Louis, “you can sleep on the couch and tomorrow we figure out where to put you” he says running his hand through his curly hair.

Louis stares. He doesn’t like the idea about going back downstairs when he has made his way all the way up here, “c-can I stay?” he asks, he doesn’t even know why.

Harry furrows his dark eyebrows making a deep line between them. He watches Louis for a while and Louis swears he must be magician, because Louis blinks and when he opens his eyes Harry is standing right in front of him with nothing but his boxers.

“Where?” Harry asks and brings his hand up, softly ghosting his fingertips over Louis cheekbone; Louis swears he will burst like a balloon from those butterflies.

“In your bed” Louis whispers, not willing to break the magic spell, “with you” he adds and the next thing he knows he is kissing Harry.

Hot breath and soft lips is all Louis can think of. He is kissing Harry and Harry is kissing him back. Louis is afraid that soon those butterflies in his stomach won’t have enough space and their will start to crawl up and out of his mouth. He doesn’t want that, he want’s feeling to never end. Harry kisses him, too slow for Louis liking, it seems like he is testing the waters and Louis brings up his arms, he doesn’t feel that drunk anymore, but maybe it’s because his eyes are closed. He brings up his hands and tugs at Harry’s curls, he lets out unexpected gasp and Louis deepens the kiss intertwining his tongue with Harry’s. Too soon Harry recovers and pushes Louis against the closed room door his hands on Louis shoulders keeping him there. He pulls off of Louis lips, Louis already misses them on his, and stares right into Louis eyes, Louis thinks he even stares in his soul. He stares and he doesn’t blink, Louis is about to ask when he really isn’t, because Harry’s soft, red lips are back on his and his hands seems to touch every tiny bit of Louis body. He kisses Louis like he would drink him and Louis kisses him back like Harry would be his life line.

Louis claws at Harrys back when he moves from his mouth to his jaw and neck, kissing and sucking at his skin, Louis can feel that there will be bruises, but he doesn’t care, he lets Harry do whatever he wants, because he is full of love and fluttering butterflies and he can’t think of anything else than Harry.

Louis lets out a moan and digs his nails deeper into Harry’s pale skin when he bites harder on his skin, just above his collarbone where Louis t-shirt doesn’t cover it. He lets out a soft growl against Louis neck and grabbing Louis wrists pins them above his head. Louis feels his heart pounding, he feels it beating so fast and loud it might beat out of his chest. He has nothing left to be able to touch and Harry is back on his lips and he presses himself flush against Louis body. Louis can feel how hard and big he already is; he rolls his hips as much as he can being between Harry’s body and door and Harry moans in his mouth setting Louis hands free. As soon as Louis is allowed to touch his hands go straight to Harrys curls and he tugs and earns another moan of Harry. He could scream in surprise if his mouth wouldn’t be so occupied with Harry’s tongue, exploring every part of it, because suddenly he is being lifted off the ground and in the instant Louis legs wrap around Harry’s waist. Harry’s hands are roaming and groping Louis bum and Louis can feel his pulse quicken, he feels like he will run dry of the speed his heart beats.

Harry ruts against Louis own jean coffined cock and that sends Louis over the edge, he already can feel the familiar feeling of heat pooling at the pit of his stomach and this isn’t enough, he wants more, he wants Harry, but Harry is magician, because the breathes out “I want them off, take them off” tugging at Louis t-shirt and his tight jeans. Louis can’t do anything more than nod and pull off his t-shirt with Harry’s hands already attacking his bare skin. He trails them up and down Louis sides; like he is enjoying the curve his body makes downwards Louis hips. He holds Louis under his tights and Louis can’t even process this when he is on the bed, lying on his back. He tries to undo his jeans impatient, but his hands don’t listen to his orders to be quick. Harry seems as impatient as Louis; he slaps his hands away and takes it upon himself to get rid of Louis jeans, in one quick motion Louis lies in the bed stark naked like new-born, Harry kneeling between his parted legs, his eyes exploring the boy lying in front of him. Suddenly Harry hovers above Louis and draws him back in a fiery kiss. He trails his hot, full lips down the Louis neck and bites at his collarbone, making Louis breath hitch, and Harry blows cold breath on the bruise afterwards. He trails his hot kisses and licks down the Louis chest, stopping at his left nipple and softly nibbling at it, while his fingers work on the right one. Louis doesn’t know how long he will be able to last, his fully hard cock already lying heavy on his lower tummy, hot pre-come leaking from it. He tugs at Harrys curls again and lets out a strangled “Harry!” when he bites harder on his sensitive nipple.

Harry continues on exploring and marking Louis body with love bites and dark bruises, Louis stops breathing when Harry’s large palm wraps around his cock and gives it long and slow stroke. His thumb runs over its flushed, red head collecting the pre-come. He looks up at Louis through his eyelashes, hovering just above his cock and brings his thumb to his mouth, licking Louis come off of it, tasting him and Louis knows he can’t hold any longer. Harry must read it on his face, because he squeezes Louis at the base of his cock with his other hand relieving some of the pressure and taking Louis a tiny step away from the edge of his climax he is ready to fall in. He crawls back up to face Louis and kisses him again, this time slow, but deep, Louis can taste his own come on his tongue, he chases after it, because Harry makes it so much sweeter.

Louis lies on Harry’s bed, his hands into fists holding onto sheets under him. He feels Harry’s hand trace between his tights and he ghosts his dry fingertips over Louis puckered hole. Louis breath catches in his throat and for a moment he can hardly breathe, this is new and suddenly he fears what he been asking Harry of. Harry senses that something isn’t right though and looks at Louis in confusion.

“What’s wrong princess?” he whispers scanning Louis face for any answer.

“I-I I’m,” Louis feels his cheeks flush, it’s difficult to speak when his heart feels like crawling out of his mouth, “I-I haven’t… I’m” he tries again, but fails.

Harry looks at him for a moment and the corners of his red lips turn slightly up, Louis knows Harry understood what he meant and he thinks it’s funny, Louis is about to run, even if he is naked, but he feels ashamed under Harry’s gaze and that’s not what he wants. He doesn’t get that far though, because Harry leans down and brushes his nose against Louis, he looks him in the eyes and whispers “relax Lou and let me take care of you”, and he kisses him before Louis can say anything back, he kisses him with passion and the promise that just left his soft lips. Louis realizes that he called him by his name and he swears he can feel his heart making somersaults in his chest.

“O-okay, I trust you” Louis whispers barely audible when Harry leans back, breaking their kiss. Harry leans off of Louis and over to the nightstand by the bed opening the bottom drawer and taking a small bottle out of it. Louis doesn’t have to guess twice what it is; he isn’t that ‘virgin’. Harry settles back hovering over Louis; he gives a quick kiss on Louis lips, breathing him in and opens the small bottle with quiet pop. Louis looks how he takes Louis abandoned cock in his palm and strokes it back to full hardness. Afterwards he lets it lay thick and heavy back against Louis tummy as he coats three of his fingers in lube. Louis swallows lump in his throat, because he knows what is about to follow.

Harry lowers his hand again between Louis tights and rubs one of his fingers around Louis tight entrance. Louis squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Harry’s digit breaking its way into Louis hole. “So tight,” Harry breathes rubbing soothing circles with his other hand against Louis hip, “so tight, just for me” he whispers against Louis skin. He starts to nibble at Louis hip where he was rubbing soothing circles just moments ago and Louis doesn’t recall when one finger became two. Harry fucks him with deep and steady strokes and Louis wants more, this isn’t enough.

“Harry... please,” Louis moans when Harry accidentally rubs over his prostate and Louis feels him smile against his hot and already sweat covered skin. He adds third finger and Louis lets out a shaky breath, this is new and it’s kind of painful, but it feels too good in a matter of few deep strokes from Harry to let himself relax and enjoy the feeling, but even with three isn’t enough and Louis wants to chase the same feeling when Harry brushed against his prostate, he wants that feeling of his skin tingling and covered with goose bumps. “Harry I want you” he breathes and tugs at Harry’s hair.

Harry pulls out his fingers and Louis hole clenches around the air, he already misses the feeling of his fingers buried deep inside. Harry stands on his knees and pulls his black boxers down his tights and off of his long legs. It’s dark, but from the light coming through the still open bathroom door Louis can see how hard and big Harry is, suddenly he isn’t sure that three fingers was enough. He watches how Harry gives himself a few strokes and takes the small bottle of lube coating his cock in the liquid. He leans over to Louis and giving him yet another kiss whispers “turn around Lou”. Louis does, he rolls over and lays on his stomach, Harry grabs a pillow and places it under Louis tummy, making his round bum stand in the air. He squeezes both of its cheeks and lines himself up with the Louis already red and little sensitive hole. Louis can feel his cock’s head at his entrance and when Harry rubs over it a few times, Louis shivers from the feeling what’s to come. Louis feels Harry’s cock nudge at his entrance and he holds his breath. The next moment Harry slides in with one fast motion and a growl making Louis cry out in pain and pleasure, his eyes rolling at the back of his bead. He feels tiers prick at his eyes, but this feels good, he feels full of Harry. Harry hovers above Louis on his hands, flush with his back and buried fully into Louis tight hole, he rolls his hips after a moment and hisses into Louis ear. “Fuck, you are so tight,” he growls making Louis moan just from the words and Harry’s deep voice, “so good for me” he says again and starts to make slow thrusts. He pulls his cock out of Louis completely and thrusts in again, this time making Louis moan in pleasure. Harry continues to thrust in and out of Louis with deep and fast movements bringing Louis closer to his edge and chasing his own. Louis rolls his hips meeting Harry’s thrusts and Harry hits the exact spot Louis been craving to feel. He cries out Harry’s name and he continues to pound into him filling the room with shallow breaths and sounds of skin slapping skin. Louis feels the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knows he is close, he doesn’t know how longer he is going to be able to hold. “Harry, I’m gonna-” he chokes out biting on the corner of duvet. “Come for me Lou, now,” Harry breathes out with every thrust still hitting his spot, holding onto Louis curvy hips and Louis does just that. He comes untouched so hard he thinks he sees stars and his vision goes black. White come coats the sheets beneath him and pillow he been propped up on, catching a little of his bare tummy. He clenches around Harry and he comes too, shooting into Louis still deeply buried inside, he fills him up and rides out his orgasm. He collapses on top of Louis and breathes heavily against the nape of his neck, his sweat covered forehead resting against Louis scalp. He finds the last remains of his strength to roll off and pull out of Louis, falling on his back, exhausted. Louis cringes at the feeling of him pulling out and already feels too sensitive. They probably should have taken it easy.

Louis still lays on his tummy unable to move any of his too heavy limbs; he takes a look at Harry where he lays on his back, covered in sweat and his chest heaving, eyes closed and he thinks, even like this he is beautiful.

Harry opens one eye and looks at him staring. “Come here,” he says lifting his arm for Louis to crawl under. Louis does so; he throws the come covered pillow on the floor and winces from already present pain when he crawls at Harry’s side hugging him around his waist. Harry drapes his arm around him and pulls him closer, kissing Louis on his temple and covering them with the other end of the duvet. Louis squeezes impossibly closer and smiles at the warmness he already starts to feel, he kisses Harry’s chest, right where he hears his heart beating and it isn’t long after he falls asleep.

 

“Wake up! Wake up!” Louis is startled awake from the loud Liam’s voice and banging on the door. His head hurts and he looks up to see Harry looking at him, small smile on his lips.

“Good morning Lou,” Harry says, his voice sounding deeper.

“Mornin’,” Louis answers suppressing a yawn against Harry’s chest. “What time’s it?” he asks, looking at the window where sun is already shining through.

“Almost twelve,” he says, “but I’ve been up for a while” he adds softly brushing his hand against Louis’.

“Why are you still in bed then?” Louis asks a little curious, because Harry could have gotten out of his bed, leaving Louis just to lie there alone till he wakes up.

“Was waiting for you to wake up,” he answers all serious, looking Louis straight into his eyes.

Louis hangs his head, cheeks flushing red, because he didn’t expected this from Harry, only yesterday he was an asshole towards him and now they are sharing a bed and had best sex in Louis life, well the first and only actually, but here he is telling him he didn’t want to climb out of bed without Louis and he doesn’t know how to feel and act about this. Harry brings his hand under Louis chin and lifts his head so Louis doesn’t have any other choice than to look at him. Look into his beautiful green eyes and feel his heart flutter in his chest, because he loves Harry and he is sure Harry can see it in his eyes, written onto his face and every crinkle around his eyes, but he doesn't say anything just brings his lips to Louis and they kiss. It should be disgusting, because neither of them have brushed their teeth, but it feels more intimate like this, it’s all Harry and all Louis, there is nothing else that isn’t them and it’s perfect, it feels perfect.

“Now ‘m ready to get out of bed,” Harry whispers against Louis thin lips, smiling. He kisses him one last time and slides out from under the covers. Louis follows his movements still lying in the bed, breathing in Harry’s smell from the sheets. Harry is still naked like last night; he walks over to the closet and takes out few clothes. Only now Louis notices the dark red lines on his back, left by Louis’ nails and he wants to say he is sorry, but before he gets the chance Harry is walking towards the bathroom and Louis can’t tear away his stare from his muscular back and long, fit legs supported by his little bum. Harry is beautiful even from behind and Louis feels like he could write thousands of sonnets just about his body.

Louis growls into the sheets when he hears Harry turn on the shower, he isn’t sure if he should join him or not, is he even allowed? What last night meant? Too much thoughts, Louis thinks, he will just take what Harry gives. He rolls on his back and sits up, slides out of bed and as soon as he stands he feels a sting of pain, “ouch” he whispers rubbing his bum and notices dried come on his inner thigh. He cringes and sees no other choice than to limp forwards to the bathroom and join Harry.

“Can I join you?” Louis asks loud enough for Harry to hear and instead of an answer Harry’s hand reaches out and grabs him by the wrist and pulls him in, straight under the hot stream of water. Louis lets out a little scream in surprise at which Harry just laughs and kisses him.

They spend at least 30 minutes in the shower, washing each other’s hair and body, sharing lazy hand jobs in between. They step out of shower, the hot steam fogging up the mirror in front of them, and wrapping each other in Harry’s fluffy towels they brush their teeth.

When finally done and dressed, Harry in his usual appearance – black t-shirt and black tight jeans, and Louis settling on his purple jeans, because somehow he threw the come covered pillow on top of his black jeans last night, and grey sleeveless top under the grey hoodie. He feels cosy and warm and they make their way downstairs, Louis limp long forgotten.

“Well, well, well, look who’s finally decided to wake up,” Niall says grinning and bites on his sandwich.

“Our love birds I would say” Zayn adds smirking and wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. Louis blushes, because, well, they probably heard them, didn’t they?

“Shut up Z” Harry throws back at him, smile present in his voice. He walks over to the table, where somebody has put a plate full of all kind of sandwiches and grabs two, one offering to Louis, he whispers shyly “thank you” on taking it and goes to make a tea for him and Harry.

“Lads! We have received a message,” Liam says carrying through the large door a big wooden box, he is really strong, Louis thinks to himself and sips on his tea by Harry’s side.

“Message from who?” Louis asks, because…, what’s in the box anyway?

“Grimshaw,” Niall and Zayn say in unison eyeing the box.

“What’s in the box?” Harry points at it and asks, thank God for Harry who can read Louis thoughts.

“Dunno mate, just found it in front of the gates” Liam answers with a shrug of his shoulders. But how do they know it’s from Grishmaw? Louis thinks, he probably got it wrong again.

“Open up then” Harry says after taking another bite off his sandwich.

Liam does so. He goes back outside the door and after a moment he comes back in with a crowbar in his hand. He breaks off the top of the wooden box and sets crowbar aside to take a look inside. As soon as he does his face scrunches up and he says “I think we might have a problem here” looking at the bottom of the box.

Everyone approaches the box at that, but Louis stays behind, what if there is dead human body cut in little pieces? Or just the head, or some other organs? He sets his sandwich on the table and slowly approaches the box. He takes one tiny, last step up front and he thinks he is about to vomit. There, in the box is dead animal, its fox or coyote, can be even dog, but its missing head and Louis runs off coughing, trying to swallow his growing sickness. “What the hell message is that?!” Louis shouts between his coughs, the picture of dead animal still present in front of his eyes.

“That means we have some serious business with Grimshaw to make,” Liam says and covers the box with its lid. He picks it up again and takes away through the large door again.

Harry, Niall and Zayn still stands there where box used to lie in silence; they seem like waiting, giving short glances to Harry. “What we gonna do?” Niall finally asks looking up at Harry.

“We are going to end this, for once and for all,” Harry says looking at both of them and Louis has no idea what it means.

“You mean-“ Zayn starts and gestures at his throat like cutting his head off.

“Yeah,” Harry answers and Louis gulps, because… because they don’t kill, right? They said they never killed anyone, maybe Louis understood it wrong? Maybe that sign Zayn made means something else? Louis really, really wants to think he is wrong.

Liam comes back through the door and Zayn turns to him and says “we are going to pay a visit to Grimshaw and end this”.

Liam smiles, he literally smiles at that and there it is that excitement spark in his eyes Louis knows and remembers so well.

They approach the couch with Louis trailing behind them and Louis thinks they are going to just hang out for a while and watch some TV and “pay their visit” later, but no. Niall lifts off the cushions revealing a box under them and when he lifts off the lid there is… there is… it’s full of guns and explosives. “Oh God,” Louis says in shock, but not because he sees the guns, he have seen them many times, his father even owns one, but because if he would have slept on the couch, he would have slept on top of all these guns.

Liam reaches in the box and takes out a small pistol, lifting it in the air and admiring how sun reflects on it. All of them reach in and take one gun each, except Niall is taking the round objects; they must be grenades or something.

“Louis, do you know how to fire the gun?” Liam asks him and they turn to look at him.

“N-No? The only gun I have ever held was for water,” Louis answers, his voice sounding higher than normal.

“Okay, that will work, works the same anyway” Liam says and reaches into the box, but he is stopped by Harry’s arm on his.

Harry speaks at the same time when Louis exclaims a terrified “What?”, “No Li, he isn’t having a gun you idiot” he says and Louis breathes, because he probably would shot himself.

“Oh… Okay” Liam freezes and straightens.

They close the box and replace the couch cushions and head for the door. Soon enough they climb into the car and are on their way to some place Louis doesn’t even have a clue.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks from back seat, sitting between Zayn and Liam.

“To the old train station, that’s where Grimshaw is,” Niall answers trying to jiggle with grenades. WHAT??? Louis gulps; he hopes he will survive this in one piece.

“Quit it,” Harry growls at Niall and he gathers the grenades back in his lap. Louis loves Harry so much.

After they have driven for what feels like hours, when actually it was just around 30 minutes Harry parks their car by the old and rusty train wagon. Louis is just glad that the sun is still high up in the sky and he can see where to place his feet.

“Okay,” Harry speaks turning off the engine, “Niall, Zayn you go together, Liam take Louis and I‘m going alone” he says and hooks his gun behind the jeans.

“Okay,” they answer in unison except Louis, all he can think of is where he could find a spot to hide till all of this is over.

They climb out of the car Niall and Zayn already leaving in their direction around the corner of the wagon. Liam is about to move too when Harry grabs him by the bicep, pulling him back, “Keep an eye on him or I’m going to kill you with my own hands” he growls, dark eyes piercing into his. Liam nods in understanding. Harry lets him go and approaches Louis pulling him into a warm hug, “be careful and stick by Li” he whispers against Louis hair and Louis hopes this isn’t the last time he will see Harry, he have yet to tell him he loves him. Instead he reaches up on his tip toes and kisses Harry, he feels like he could cry, but he has to stop with the crying, this isn’t the end, isn’t it?

Harry hugs him tighter and with a small smile he is gone.

“’Cmon Louis, let’s move,” Liam says to Louis where he is still looking at the place where once stood his Harry. Louis nods and they are on their way.

Louis follows Liam as close as he can, listening for any strange sounds or footsteps. They crouch behind a large box and Liam tells him with the signs to not talk. Louis looks around the corner of the box and sees a fat man with a gun in his hand walking away from them.

“You know, I had only once in my life been on a hunt” Liam whispers leaning over the top of the box and pointing his gun at the man, one of his eyes closed in concentration. When Louis doesn’t answer he spares a look at him and adds, “The deer hunt, you know, they look like cows with antlers” whispering.

“I know how deer look like,” Louis whispers back, rolling his eyes. “Why?” he adds.

“Because,” Liam whispers, turning the gun slightly, “I shot my neighbour” he says and fires. Louis gulps and covers his ears from the noise, faintly he hears the guy crying out loud and then everything is quiet. Louis leans over the side of the box to take a look and yes, the man is lying on the ground, frozen.

“What now?” Louis whispers too afraid to talk louder.

“Don’t you want to hear why?” Liam asks and of course he pouts and Louis nods. “Because I caught him with my mother on kitchen table” he says and stands.

“Did-did you killed him?” Louis asks still sitting on the ground.

“Nope, just shot him in his leg,” he smirks and helps Louis up on his feet.

They walk some more around till they reach huge hangar with old and broken trains in it. Louis hears a loud blow and he hopes its Niall, followed by gun fires and then there is men running and shooting at Liam and him and Liam pushes him roughly on the ground and behind the one of the wagons and he fires back at the men. Louis sits frozen, because they just fired at him, he runs quickly his hands all over his torso just to make sure none of the bullets caught him. He breathes relieved and looks over at Liam who is still firing at the men.

“How can I help?” Louis shouts over the noise. He could do something to help, right? Throw rocks or those boxes he sees lying, if they aren’t too heavy, yes?

“Go find a better place to hide and stay there till I find you,” Liam answers and that’s… well, that’s not what Louis expected. But he listens, because Liam has to keep him safe, right? He crawls on his hands and knees all the way back to where the wagon ends and sees a lot of boxes, he crawls his way over and between them to hide, he curls up in one corner enveloped with boxes from all the sides, just one tiny gap open for him to get out and he waits.

There are never ending gun shots and voices Louis doesn’t even recognize. He doesn’t even hear any of the boys and it makes him think that maybe they are all dead and Louis is just left here all alone till the bad guys will find him and kill him too. Something catches his eye, it’s something shiny, the light of it comes from above him and he lifts his gaze up to see and man. He is walking above all the rush on the ground on something like hanged trails, gun in his hand and he has a chain by his trousers which was the source of shine Louis saw. It catches the sunlight coming through the holes in the roof again. Louis watches him carefully, he stops and bends a little pointing his gun at something and Louis eyes widen in shock, because he can be pointing, he definitely is pointing, on one of the lads and he can’t let them get hurt. Not after what they did for Louis, they saved his life after all and Louis feels like this is the time to pay back, but, but what Louis is supposed to do? He decides to make sure the guy is really pointing at any of the lads so he stands and his heart almost jumps out of his chest. Harry is there, the guy is pointing his gun at Harry and Harry has no clue, because he is standing frozen by the wagon, his head turned in different direction.

“Harry!” Louis shouts in time of the gun firing. He is frozen for a second until he sees Harry fall on the ground and he is running. He runs with his heart beating in his chest and lump in his throat. He hears another gun shot and something falls with a scream and Louis doesn’t care, he runs to reach Harry.

“Oh my God, oh my God... no, no, no – Harry!” Louis finally reaches him and drops down on his knees by Harry’s lying body. Louis sees blood on his black t-shirt right where his heart is and that sends him off the edge and he is full on sobbing, trying to breathe past the lump in his throat. He can’t be dead, no, Louis can’t be losing Harry like this, he loves Harry, Harry can’t be dead and gone forever. “No, baby, Harry no… don’t die, please don’t, I love you, please don’t be dead-“ he sobs hugging him against his chest as much as he can, he holds onto him with all the strength he’s got.

“You are going to choke me,” Louis hears someone say and he doesn’t care, who can he choke? Let them choke Louis and bring him together with Harry. Wait. What?

Louis leans back and Harry. Harry is looking at him with a smile on his lips and he is alive, Louis must be dreaming, right? “Harry!” Louis exclaims tears streaking over his cheeks and hugs him again, “Oh my God you are alive, thank Goodness” Louis sobs against his shoulder and he hears Harry hiss in pain. Oh my God he is injured. And Louis retrieves from hugging him to inspect. “Did he shot you? Are you hurt? Are you dying? Please don’t die!” Louis sobs holding onto his shirt when Harry goes to sit against the side of the wagon.

“Calm down Lou, I’m not dying,” Harry says and tiers apart his black t-shirt, “at least not yet,” he inspects the wound, higher up in his shoulder. It missed his heart and Louis swallows, because he might called Harry’s name and made him turn to change the angle where the guy from above was pointing at his heart. Louis saved Harry and he is so relieved that he starts to sob and hyperventilate unable to stop. “Shhh” Harry coos and brings up his hand, which isn’t injured, to caress Louis cheek and catch every tear. “Don’t cry Lou, I’m okay, I’m not going anywhere, just breathe,” Harry says and Louis leans into his touch and tries to take deep breaths to calm himself.

“I-I thought, I thought,” he sobs, “I thought I lost you” he breathes out on a shaky breath and leans against Harry’s chest where he isn’t wounded, fisting the remains of his t-shirt, “I-I love you Harry, please don’t leave me” he sobs and holds onto him listening to his heartbeat.

“You what?” Harry asks, coughing once and hissing in pain.

Louis leans away and looks at Harry realizing what he just said, he swallows, “I-I love you Harry” he says looking into Harry’s green eyes and feeling his heart pound under his fisted palm.

Harry smiles at Louis and pulls him into a kiss, “I pretty much love you too, Louis” Harry whispers against Louis lips, holding him close.

Louis smiles past his tears, because Harry loves him too, Harry is going to be okay and he loves Louis, he is ready to burst and butterflies are back and he is just so in love with Harry. “I love you, I love you, I love you Harry” Louis hugs him carefully, holding onto him.

“I love you Lou,” Harry says laughing a little and that sends him into another fit of coughs and he hisses in pain again, “let’s get away from here” he tugs at Louis hoodie and Louis stands helping Harry to stand as well.

Only now like this, with Harry on his side and his arm wrapped around Louis shoulders he notices it’s quiet. There aren’t any explosive noises or firing gun sounds. Should Louis be afraid?

“There you both are,” Niall exclaims and Louis is so happy to see him. His face is covered with black dust like he’s been hiding in chimney making his eyes stand out. He looks like a devil with his black face and blonde hair sticking up, grinning, all white teeth. After him trails Zayn with his gun still in hand, he looks like a model and this was just another photo-shoot for him. Next to him is Liam, there is small cut on his right bicep and he smiles up at Louis and Harry, happy to see them.

Louis breathes, because all of them are safe and alive, a little dirty and scratched, but alive.

“You alright Haz?” Zayn asks him noticing the wound.

“Yeah, that sucker missed,” Harry says and looks down at Louis; “thanks to Lou” he adds with a smile and kisses Louis on his temple.

“Let’s go home then, the party’s over,” Niall says and pats Louis on shoulder. “I guess you have found your lucky charm,” Niall says and winks at Harry.

“Innit?” Harry answers, smiling.

They approach their car and Louis with Harry and Zayn gets in the back, Liam taking the wheel and Niall in his usual spot. Louis never been happier than knowing they are finally going home, all of them safe and happy.

 

“Can I see it?!?” Louis exclaims, jumping up from the couch where he’s been playing cards with Liam, as soon as Harry and Zayn walks through the door.

“Impatient, eh?” Niall laughs from his spot on the couch, eating the pack of crisps.

It’s been two weeks since the “visit” to Grimshaw’s place and they have stayed around the ‘nest’ for that time. As Louis later found out Zayn shot him, finally ending all the fight over the years with Grimshaw and his gang. They finally can live peacefully and Louis doesn’t have to worry about anyone getting shot or in danger. Liam has been teaching Louis some easy fighting moves, just to protect himself as Louis found out that behind the fifth door is gym. Niall thought Louis more about his explosives and how to easily detonate them, but Louis hasn’t accepted his offer to try it, too feared of his life, so Niall left it at that. Zayn probably is best artist Louis has ever known, he probably would change all the old paintings at his old home, if he knew Zayn back then, because apparently Zayn also likes to paint. Louis got his first tattoo inked on his arm by Zayn. It’s a compass for Harry’s ship, its needle is pointed towards ‘home’ and every time Louis looks at his tattoo, he replays Harry’s words in his mind, “If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I’ll sail the world to find you”, he is still as deeply in love with Harry as he ever was, if not even more and he can’t stop saying to Harry how much he loves him and sometimes it ends up with a fit of giggles from Louis, because Harry discovered how ticklish he is.

“Can I see it?” Louis hugs Harry and whispers against his neck, breathing him in.

“Sure,” Harry responds and leans back, kissing Louis on lips and rolling his t-shirt sleeve up a little.

Louis carefully peels off the bondage that’s hiding it from the world, revealing what’s underneath it. There it is, he sees it and Louis eyes widen a bit, he looks up at Harry with a smile and glossy eyes. He softly traces his fingertips along the lines, taking it all in. It’s there, black ink on his pale, soft skin, curled letters between spaces of other tattoos, three words ‘Can I Stay?’ inked into Harry’s bicep forever and Louis knows, this is for him, this is because of him, and as he looks in Harry’s green eyes who are smiling and full with love, he knows, this is home and this is them forever.

_-The End-_

**Author's Note:**

> sooo whatcha think? :)
> 
> this is the [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIXt2xpc9Cw) Louis hears in the car when he sleeps thinking he is at home.
> 
> and you know where to find [me](http://arrow-to-my-heart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> wanna see any other one shots, don't be shy and i'll see what i can do, but after i'm done with RFTP fic, but send your requests innnn i'll be only happy! ^.^


End file.
